


Little Keith Age Regression One-Shots~~ (Requests Open)

by Somebunny_lovesme (Tiamo4ever)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Baby Keith (Voltron), Bed-Wetting, Caregiver/little, Diapers, Domestic Fluff, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mama Krolia, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Pants wetting, Thumb-sucking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, caregiver lance, caregiver shiro, little keith, littlespace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 46,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiamo4ever/pseuds/Somebunny_lovesme
Summary: This book is for Little Keith Age Regression One-shotsIf you have a request please let me know in the comments!!Hope you guys enjoy them~~Love, Somebuny_lovesme~~(Also on Wattpad)





	1. ~~Shiro and Little Keith: Shrio Finds Out~~

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro has suspicions that Keith is a little...and...  
> those suspicions are confirmed

Shiro had seen the signs for a while. 

There were subtle actions Keith would do from time to time. Occasionally his thumb would work its way towards his mouth. Keith would rub it along his bottom lip and in the moments he thought no one was looking, he would cautiously put it in his mouth. Not all the way but just enough for him to be able to suck on it. None of the other paladins had seemed to notice. However, Shiro had caught him a few times now. Keith would move his hand from his mouth and quickly put it behind his back. His face would be a blushing mess and he would tilt his head down so that his bangs would hide his eyes.

It wasn't just the thumb sucking though. Shiro started watching Keith more closely after that and had noticed other things. When Keith would train late at night after the others had gone to bed, Shiro would stand outside the training room and watch. It was easy to tell when Keith got tired. His movements would get wobbly and he looked almost like a toddler as he waddled and tried to stay on his feet. Shiro had the urge to run in and stop Keith in these moments but he held back. Keith would always stop the training on his own when he got unsteady on his feet.

The actions that followed after were usually Keith throwing his bayard on the ground, stomping one of his feet, making frustrated whining sounds, then usually falling back onto his butt and rubbing his eyes in a childish manner to indicate just how sleepy he was. Keith would usually crawl to the door, at which point Shiro would try to make himself scarce. It didn't take much effort because when Keith got like this his awareness of his surroundings wasn't the best. After he crawled into the hallway he would force himself to stand up, and whine while doing so, then make his way to his room for the night.

Which led to another of Shiro's discoveries.

As it turned out on nights like these Keith was a very sound sleeper. Shiro had been hesitant going into Keith's room the first night he decided to check on the younger boy. When he went into the room it turned out he had nothing to be worried about. It was the most peaceful Shiro had seen Keith in a long time. He was curled up and snug under his blankets with his thumb in his mouth. Then Shiro noticed something else that made him smile. Keith had a stuffed animal cuddled close to his chest. Shiro recognized it right away. It was a soft plush bunny rabbit with cotton candy-colored fur. Shiro had won it as a prize at a local carnival for Keith when he was still a child. Keith had acted embarrassed and pretended he didn't want it but when Shiro had tried to take it back, Keith held on to it for dear life. It made Shiro happy that it meant enough to Keith for him to keep it all these years and to even have had it with him the day the blue lion had taken them to space.

Shiro continued to check on Keith every night after he caught on to Keith's more childish actions. Which is when he made one more discovery that had confirmed his suspicions. Keith only sucked his thumb and went to sleep with his bunny on nights he had acted childish during the day or on particularly stressful days. And only in the early hours of the mornings after he would sleep with his bunny and sucked his thumb, Shiro noticed that Keith would take his bedsheets to the laundry room. Even though he knew why Shiro would be discreet enough to see that Keith was putting wet bed sheets and pajamas into the washing machine.

After confirming all of his suspicions, Shiro was almost positive that Keith was a little.

It wouldn't be too surprising. Keith never really had a family and never really had the chance to be babied or cared for in that way. If that was the case then Shiro wanted to be able to do that for Keith. Shiro had always cared for the younger boy and if taking care of him this way from time to time would help Keith feel better than Shiro would be more than happy to do so. Now, however, came the hard part...confronting Keith.

Shiro had to do this delicately. He decided to be subtle about it. If he came right out and asked, Keith would deny it and probably get mad and avoid Shiro all together. So Shiro did subtle things. He would ruffle Keith's hair when Keith did a good job. He would smile at Keith anytime he caught his slightly public thumb sucking. When it was just the two of them eating together, Shiro would wipe Keith's face. If he saw him before bed on his 'littler' days, Shiro would remind Keith to use the bathroom before bed. After about a week of this Keith had had enough. They had just finished a team training session and had all gone their separate ways to relax. Keith had been on his way to the bathroom when he felt Shiro ruffle his hair and say...

"Good job today buddy. You and Lance got along really well today. I'm proud of you."

Keith blushed and didn't say anything. Once Shiro had gone into his room, Keith sighed. He knew Shiro had caught him sucking his thumb a few times, but as far as he knew Shiro didn't know about any of Keith's other little behaviors. So why was he treating him like a little boy? It was making Keith upset because when Shiro babied him it made it harder for him the keep being a little a secret. Keith decided that he had to tell Shiro to stop. Forgetting about needing to use the bathroom, Keith stomped down the hallway to Shiro's room and knocked on his door. Shiro opened it and Keith pushed past him into the room before turning to face the older man and crossed his arms before speaking.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Keith said in an annoyed tone with a scowl on his face. Internally he had to remind himself not to slip into being little.

"Doing what?" Shiro asked even though he knew exactly what the younger boy meant.

"You keep treating me like I'm a little kid. I know you used to take care of me for a while when I was young but in case you never noticed I'm an adult now. So stop treating me like I am still a child!" Keith yelled. Before he could stop himself he started stomping his foot. Keith knew he was slipping and not just slipping but nearing temper tantrum territory.

"I'm a big kid...ah I mean a grown-up." Keith whined. He was fighting the urge to put his thumb in his mouth, he clenched his fists and glared at Shiro who was still calm and what Keith assumed was a little amused.

"You can suck your thumb if you need to buddy, it's ok." Shiro said in a soothing tone as he approached the younger boy.

"I...I..." Keith said as he bit his lip. "I don't know what you're talking about...I don't do that."

"Shhh." Shiro said as he pulled Keith into his arms and hugged him gently. "It's ok baby. It's ok." Shiro gently maneuvered them so that Shiro was sitting on the bed and Keith was in his lap. It was obvious that Keith was nearly there in terms of being little, he just needed another small push to get him there. He felt Keith squirming in his lap and at first, he thought Keith was still fighting being little, but then it occurred to Shiro that he had last seen Keith on his way to the bathroom. Keith must not have gone before coming to find him.

"Keith, baby do you need to go potty?" Shiro asked cautiously. Keith blushed and continued to squirm on Shiro's lap.

"Stop baby talking to me." Keith mumbled. He then felt his underwear get a little bit wet. Keith gasped and squirmed more in Shiro's lap. Keith wet the bed almost every time he was little, but he hardly ever wet his pants during the day. Keith started to whine and squirm more when he felt his underwear get a little wetter. Wet enough that a small wet patch could be seen on the front of his pants.

"Keith, I'm going to ask again, do you need to go potty?" Shiro said a little more authoritatively. When all Keith did was whine, Shiro decided to try a different tactic and reason with Keith as best he could before the younger boy slipped completely. "I thought you said you were a big kid and a grown-up. Do big kids wet their pants, Keith? Because it looks like you've already had a little accident. Do you still think you are a big kid? Or, are you a little boy who needs to go potty before he has a bigger accident?" Shiro asked. His tone wasn't teasing nor mean in any way. It was the same tone you would use with an actual small child. Keith whimpered again before speaking.

"I...I'm..." Keith whimpered while still squirming. It only took another few seconds before Keith slipped fully into being little. "I'm a little boy...I'm...still a little boy. Shiro...I gotta go potty...I don't wanna pee-pee in my pants!" Keith cried.

Shiro stood up quickly and went to the bathroom attached to his room and set Keith down so that he was standing next to the toilet. Shiro figured that Keith was probably too little to unbutton his pants by himself so he decided to help. Both of them seemed to underestimate how long Keith could hold it because shortly after his pants were unbuttoned Keith started to pee and this time couldn't stop. Keith began to cry and Shiro did his best to comfort him until Keith was done having his accident. Once his cries had subsided to hiccups and whimpers Shiro started to run a bath for the young boy. Once the tub was filled Shiro to Keith to wait right where he was.

A few minutes later Shiro returned with a pair of Keith's pajamas, his stuffed bunny and what looked like a diaper. Shiro had discretely bought some the last time they were at the space mall just in case this exact scenario were to happen. Shiro that helped Keith out of his wet pants and the rest of his clothes before helping the younger boy into the tub. Shiro bathed Keith fairly quickly before taking him out of the tub and drying him off. Keith was still crying softly and hiccupping every now and then. Shiro laid him back onto a towel and grabbed the diaper, baby powder and diaper cream. The little boy whined and blushed at the sight of the diaper. He had never worn one when he was little before. Keith put his thumb into his mouth and his crying came to a stop as Shiro finished diapering him.

"Does that feel better baby boy?" Shiro asked as he tickled Keith's tummy. The little boy cooed and giggled a little. Shiro then got Keith dressed in his jammies and gave him his stuffed bunny. Keith smiled and cooed around his thumb. He used his free hand to make a grabbing motion at Shiro to try and get him to pick him up. Shiro got the hint and picked up the little boy and took him back out to his room. Shiro then began rocking Keith gently in his arms and watched as the little boy started to rub his eyes in that way he did when he was sleepy.

"That's it baby boy. You had a big day today, huh?" Shiro said softly. He felt Keith snuggle closer to him and watched as his eyes closed. Soon enough he was sound asleep. Shiro gently placed Keith into the bed and kissed the boys forehead. "Sweet dreams Keith."

 


	2. ~~Lance and Little Keith: Lance Wouldn be a Good Daddy~~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance learns that Keith is a Little and does a very good job taking care of him~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you do some klance? Something similar to this one? (meaning the first chapter)

 

Keith was counting the minutes in his head, trying to figure out exactly when training would be over. All of the paladins were doing a group drill on the training deck today. The point was to protect each other from getting hit. Normally Keith excelled at training drills, but today was different. Keith was having a difficult time concentrating, the edges of his mind felt fuzzy. He knew he was nearing that in-between headspace stage and that this was not a good time to be there.

His team didn't know about his little space. He had done everything he could to keep it a secret. This, of course, meant that he didn't get to be in little space as often as he probably needed to. Keith was afraid that the team wouldn't understand or would make fun of him, so he kept it to himself. It had been over two weeks since Keith had had any little time at all. 

The only thing keeping Keith from slipping and/or focused on training was keeping track of the minutes until it was over. Keith let out a shaky sigh of relief when Allura and Coran ended the training sequence and said that they had done enough for today. Keith was about to follow the others out of the room when he felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned around he saw Lance looking at him with an awkward smile on his face. It wasn't a look that Keith often saw on the blue paladin's face.

"Keith..." Lance said. "I was wondering if you would mind helping me with my hand to hand combat training?"

Had Lance asked any other day Keith might have agreed right away. The two of them had been getting along better these days and Keith didn't want to ruin any progress that had been made between them. The only problem was that Keith could still feel himself slipping. He had reasoned with himself that he could slip once he made it back to his room after training was over. Keith knew it would be risky to stay and train more with Lance, but still being in between headspace was making it very difficult for Keith to decided what to do.

"You don't have too, it's fine," Lance said. "You seemed kind of off during training earlier, so we can do it another time if you want." Lance's words snapped something in Keith and he knew he didn't want the blue paladin to go. Keith wasn't sure if it was his little side that wanted Lance to stay or if it was his big side; he just knew he couldn't let Lance walk out of the room.

"No!" Keith said a bit louder than he meant to. "I mean...we can do it now. It's fine."

"Are you sure?" Lance asked. Keith nodded his head.

The two of them moved to the center of the training deck and got into position. Keith did his best to explain the technique he was trying to teach the blue-eyed boy but even hearing his own words he wasn't sure how clear they were. He just hoped that Lance thought Keith was just bad at explaining things in general and not that Lance was catching on Keith's "little" secret.

The two of them began to spar and Keith was doing a good job at defending himself from Lance's attacks. Keith was proud of himself for keeping himself from slipping any further into little space in front of Lance and even being able to give Lance a few pointers on how to better his form.

"Like this?" Lance asked as he moved to take Keith's advice. The advice ended up being a bit too good because Lance managed to knock Keith off his feet and caused the red paladin to have to turn his body to brace for impact when he hit the ground to soften his fall. Keith ended up hitting his knees and left elbow.

"Woah. Keith are you ok?" Lance asked surprised at how easily he had knocked Keith down. Between the sudden fall and Lance asking about his well being, Keith slipped all the way into little space and started to cry. Not just small whimpers but loud sobbing cries.

Lance was shocked beyond belief. He had never seen Keith act like this before. The Keith he knew was strong, tough, cold at times but overall a very good friend and teammate. Yet, now all Lance saw was a little boy who was clearly tired and upset about falling down.

Lance had a lot of experience with small children, having come from a big family with lots of cousins and nieces and nephews. He sprung into action quickly and gently lifted the crying boy up into his arms. Lance knew that Keith hadn't hit the ground that hard and the fall had probably scared him more than it hurt him. Once Keith was settled in Lance's arms, Lance gently bounced the little boy up and down and rubbed circles on his back.

"You're ok sweet boy." Lance said as he continued to bounce Keith in his arms. He placed a soft kiss to the side of Keith's face. The little boy was still crying and fussing in the blue-eyed boy's arms.

"Did you get any owies when you fell?" Lance asked in a soft soothing voice. Keith cries quieted down a little and he nodded his head as he looked at Lance with tear-filled eyes. Lance walked over to the bench at the edge of the training deck and set Keith down. "Can you tell me where your owies are?"

Keith put his fingers into his mouth and whined a little when Lance set him down. He didn't feel big enough for words yet so Keith used his free hand to tap both his knees and his elbow. Lance leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on all of the places Keith had said hurt, just like he had done for his little cousins, nieces, and nephews back on earth. 

"There. Lancey Lance's magic kisses make all owies feel better." Lance said before placing one more kiss on Keith's nose. Keith let out a small giggle before getting fussy again and making grabby hands at Lance so that he would be picked up again. Lance picked Keith up and decided it was probably best to get Keith back to his room before the others decided to come looking for them.

Lance had obviously figured out that Keith was a little and it was clear Keith hadn't wanted anyone to know. Lance only knew what this was because he had come across some articles about it online one night when he was putting off going to sleep. It was one of those scenarios where he was online looking at the stuff he was interested in and the one thing lead to another and he started randomly clicking on different website links until he found several articles about age play and age regression. Lance had briefly thought it might be fun to take care of a little but had never given it a thought again until Keith started crying and displaying little behaviors.

When they got to Keith's room, Lance made sure to set the door lock so none of the other paladins came into the room unannounced. If Keith wasn't ready for the others to know than Lance would be sure to help keep it a secret. Lance also selfishly wanted as much one on one time with little Keith as possible. The other boy was pretty adorable like this after all. Lance set Keith down onto the bed and then kneeled on the floor in front of him.

"Keith," Lance said gently. "Do you have anything you like to use when you feel little?" Keith still had his fingers in his mouth and when he heard Lance's question he pouted and squirmed a little on the bed. Right now Keith didn't understand why Lance didn't already know where his little stuff was. Keith was feeling littler than he usually was when in his headspace and he didn't want to have to use words. Lance stayed patient and waited for Keith to respond in any way he was able too. Keith whined again before he pulled his fingers out of his mouth.

"Down." Was all Keith said as smacked the bed with his hands. Lance helped Keith off the bed and set the little boy onto the floor. He watched as Keith crawled under the bed. Lance kept a close eye on him so that Keith didn't bump his head on his way back out. When Keith squirmed his way back out pulling a box with him. Keith let out a huff when he was done. That was a lot of work for the little boy and Lance should have just known and done it himself; that was supposed to be daddy's job, Keith's little mind reasoned.

Lance opened the box now that it was out from under Keith's bed. He was quite surprised by how many things were actually in the box. There were diapers and pull-ups, which told Lance that Keith had different ages for his headspaces. There was a pacifier, which Lance took out of the box right away. Keith had put his fingers back into his mouth at this point so Lance gently removed them and replaced them with Keith's pacifier. The little boy cooed as soon as it was in his mouth. Lance had seen a lot of cute things in his life on earth and even in his space travels, but he could say with 100% certainty that seeing Keith with his pacifier in his mouth was the cutest thing in the universe.

The box also had bottles, sippy cups, a few toys, and storybooks. There were a few onesies, some with feet and some that just snapped at the crotch, as well as some other babyish clothing. Including a pair of overall shorts that Lance was dying to see Keith wear. It was pretty late though so Lance decided it would be better to dress Keith in one of the onesies instead. Since it was clear to Lance that Keith was pretty little right now, Lance pulled a diaper out of the box along with one of the onesies he was going to change Keith into.

Now that Keith had his pacifier he had calmed down a lot from his earlier meltdown. He put up almost no fuss as Lance diapered and dressed him. Though he did fuss enough to let Lance know he wanted to be held again. Lance chuckled at Keith's cute actions before scooping him up again.

"How about a story before bedtime? Does that sound nice sweet boy?" Lance asked as he gave Keith Eskimo kisses by rubbing their noses together. Keith giggled around his pacifier and softly tapped Lance's cheeks.

"Oh. Does this cute baby boy like Eskimo kisses? " Lance said before doing it again causing Keith to giggle more. Not wanting to get the little boy to rile up before bed, Lance stopped and sat down on Keith's bed with the little boy in his lap. He then leaned over and pulled a storybook out of Keith's little box and began to read. Lance used silly voices for each of the characters which made Keith giggle some more. About halfway through the story, Keith fell asleep. Lance carefully repositioned Keith so he could tuck him into bed. Once he was settled, Lance decided he would stay in Keith's room for the night. Keith would probably be embarrassed in the morning and Lance knew that the two of them would have to talk about it...but for now, he would watch over Keith and let the little boy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a request please let me know in the comments!!  
> <3 <3 <3


	3. ~~Little Keith: Too Much~~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST: maybe Keith slips during a diplomatic mission? it's like a dinner party and he's trying so hard to be big but everything is so loud and there are so many people he ends up just going to Shiro and he's so little he becomes non-verbal and Shiro doesn't know what he wants so Keith gets fussy until they go back to the Castle and get him changed and fed.  
> ALSO REQUEST:Could we maybe see what happens when Keith starts feeling little on a diplomatic or recon mission?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried something a little different with this chapter~~~
> 
> Since the first two chapters are more focused on the Caregiver's POV I decided to write this one from Little Keith's POV~~~  
> (So if the narration sounds childish or like baby talk that is probably why. Teehee~~)  
> Hope you guys like it~~!! <3

It was too much.  

Keith knew it was going to be too much. But he also knew that he would have to do his best to stay big...he needed to stay big.

Yesterday Allura had informed all the paladins that they would be heading to another planet to recruit them for the coalition. The afternoon would consist of them performing an air show in their lions and then giving a speech to the people of the planet about the importance of defeating the Galra and restoring peace to the universe. The evening would consist of attending a party held by the rulers of the planet in order to thank Voltron for all of their hard work and also to further strengthen a solid alliance between them.

It wasn't a secret that Keith struggled with these types of missions. He had always had a hard time in large groups of people. Keith had no problem fighting and flying, but the diplomatic missions were always a challenge. 

Keith was concerned specifically about having to attend the party.

He knew he would be fine during the air show, but the party would be difficult. He had just barely made it through the last mission similar to this, without slipping into little space. It would be even harder this time because Keith had been teetering on the edge of little space for days now. However, Keith knew he needed to try to stay big. This particular planet would be very helpful in their fight against the Galra. Keith didn't want to ruin their chances just because he couldn't stay big for one party. This planet might not want to be friends with Voltron if they thought the red paladin was too little to be able to fight the Galra. Keith knew how important it was for him to stay big, although, that didn't stop the small part of Keith's mind that kept saying that it would be too much.

~~~~~~~~~~~

As predicted, Keith was fine during the air show. Flying Red helped keep him out of little space. In fact, Keith hadn't felt little at all while flying Red. When the show was over, things got a bit harder. Allura, being the amazing diplomat that she was, was giving a beautifully inspiring speech to the people of the planet. The only drawback was that it was a long speech, and a long speech meant that Keith's mind had the opportunity to wander while he and the other paladins stood behind Allura. 

When Keith's mind had the opportunity to wander it was easier for that fuzzy headspace feeling to slowly come back. Keith started to feel bored listening to Allura talk about grown-up stuff and use some big words that his fuzzy mind was having trouble understanding. It would be more fun if he had his coloring book and crayons. He could color a pretty picture for the king and queen of this planet, and maybe if he did a really good job they would hang it up for everyone to see, just like Shiro did when Keith colored pictures for him. Keith really wanted to color.  

_'No!'_ Keith mentally scolded himself. He couldn't think about coloring, he had to stay big. Keith tried again to focus on Allura's speech hoping that her important words would help keep him from slipping. It worked for a few more minutes until this planet's version of what looked like a butterfly caught Keith's attention.  Keith wanted to run after it and play with it. He wanted to shout at the others and tell them to look at the pretty butterfly. 

_'No, No, No!'_ Keith mentally scolded himself again. _'Stay big. Stay big. I_ _have to stay big.'_  

Keith was very grateful when he heard the sound of applause because that meant Allura's speech was over. All of the paladins made their way back to the castle. When they got back, Coran informed all of them that the party tonight would be a formal affair and that he had prepared formal clothing for everyone, as their paladin armor wouldn't be suitable for this type of event. When Keith got back to his room to change, he felt frustrated with the fancy clothes. The pants and shoes were easy enough but he was having trouble buttoning his shirt and trying to put on his tie. The suit jacket that went with his outfit smelled funny, probably from not being worn in 10,000 years, so Keith wasn't going to wear it. He started to stomp his feet in frustration. He didn't understand why fancy party clothes were so hard to put on. Why couldn't he wear his easy little clothes with the zippers and snaps? 

_'Because I have to be big'_ Keith tried to remind himself. He was distracted from his thoughts when he heard a knock on his door.

"Keith, buddy are you almost ready? We have to go soon." Lance said as he entered Keith's room. He noticed Keith's dilemma and decided to help the other boy out. The rest of the team knew Keith was a little and was very supportive. Shiro usually took the role of Keith's caregiver, but the other's lent a helping hand whenever they could. Lance re-buttoned Keith's shirt and helped him finish getting dressed.

"Are you going to be ok at the party?" Lance asked. Keith took a few deep breaths.

"Yeah," Keith said. "It's just a weird headspace day. I don't like parties so I'm kind of nervous, but I'll be ok. It's only for a couple of hours."  Keith said. He wasn't sure if Lance believed him or not, but it didn't matter because they had to leave soon or they would be late.

~~~~~~~~~~

Keith had been right. It was too much. 

There were so many people, who were talking and laughing way too loudly. Why weren't they using their inside voices? Shiro was always reminding Keith to use his inside voice when he got too excited about something or playing with his toys. So how come these grown-ups didn't have to use their inside voices?

There was a live band playing the music that was also way too loud. Keith was all the way across the room and he still had to cover his ears a few times during some of the songs. How come they couldn't play nice soft songs like the ones Pidge had programmed the mobile over Keith's bed to play. The lullaby ones that helped Keith fall asleep. 

Keith had been standing off to the side most of the night. He was polite and talked to the few people who had come to greet him but for the most part, he stayed quiet and by himself. That was until he felt his stomach growl. He was getting hungry and thirsty. 

The problem with that was that if Keith wanted food or a drink he would have to go to the buffet table. Keith knew he had already slipped and was feeling little, probably around four at most. He wasn't sure he was big enough to get food by himself. Shiro and all the others were too busy talking and Keith knew better than to interrupt important grown-up talk. When his stomach growled again Keith decided he had to try and be big and get food all by himself. 

Keith hesitantly walked over to the buffet table. Luckily the music had drawn most of the party-goers to the dance floor. This made it easier for shy little Keith to try to get something to eat. Keith pouted when he didn't recognize any of the food on the table. He could be a pretty picky eater when he was little, and so far none of this stuff looked like any of the food Hunk made back at the castle. Keith felt himself slip a little more when his stomach growled again. 

Finally, something that looked like food Keith had eaten before caught his eye, so the little boy leaned forward to get some. Unfortunately, Keith had accidentally set his other arm down on one of the other trays of food. Keith stopped what he was doing and whimpered to himself when he realized he had gotten his party clothes dirty. Keith was too little to think to get a napkin. So instead he used his hand to wipe the food off his shirt sleeve. Keith started to whine and fuss when he realized his hand was now yucky and sticky. He started to rub his hands together to get the yucky stuff off of them, not understanding that that would only make his situation worse. Keith started to fuss even more once both of his hands were now icky. Keith was around the side of the table where no one from the party could really see how bad his predicament was. Being too little to think to find a place where he could wash his hands, Keith used the table cloth and the front of his shirt to wipe his hands since no one would see. His hands were still sticky but at least they weren't covered in food anymore. 

Keith didn't want to get food anymore after that, but he was still thirsty. Again this posed a problem. The only drink Keith saw was a bowl of punch and the only cups he saw were the fancy grown-up ones. Keith knew he was too little for a cup-like that, especially since he had slipped a little more after making a mess with the food. 

When he was little he always used sippy cups or bottles. But those weren't an option right now.  Keith walked slowly over too the juice bowl. He was really thirsty. So he carefully put one of the cups as close to the bowl as he could. Keith then carefully picked up the scoop from the juice bowl and tried to put the juice into his cup. After three tries all Keith really managed to do was get a lot of the juice on the table and on the floor. Hardly any of the juice made it into the actual cup. Keith whined again when he realized he made another mess. Although, he was a little proud that he did get some of the juice in the cup. Keith then carefully picked up the cup with both hands and brought it up to his mouth. However since it didn't have a lid like his sippy cup, Keith tipped it too far and spilled it down his chin and on the front of his shirt. 

This was all just too much. 

Keith had slipped to his littlest headspace at this point. He was now so little that he only had one thought. 

He had to find Dada.

Keith was now way too little to be by himself. It was too loud and there were too many unfamiliar faces. His party clothes were messy and he was still hungry and thirsty. It was too much. He needed Shiro. He needed Dada. Even though Keith's mind was muddled with being little, he managed to spot Shiro nearby. Keith knew he wasn't big enough to get to him all by himself though.

Lucky for Keith, he saw Lancey walking towards the food table. Keith started to wave his hands and make small noises to get the blue paladin's attention. Lancey was a good big brother. Keith knew Lancey would be able to take him to Dada.  

When Lance saw Keith he quickly went over to where the little boy was. It was obvious he had slipped if you knew what signs to look for. Lance noticed the state of Keith's shirt, so he took off his own suit jacket and helped Keith put it on to hide his messy shirt. 

"You ok, sweet boy?" Lance asked.

"Dada." Was all Keith said as he pointed to Shiro. Lance got the hint and helped Keith walk over to the older man.  When they got close Keith immediately started tugging on Shiro's suit jacket and started to whine. Shiro surprised to feel his jacket being pulled, turned around to see Keith and Lance. Lance quickly explained that Keith had slipped and seemed to be pretty little. Shiro nodded and said he would take care of him, so Lance went to join the party once more, leaving Keith with Shiro. 

"Poor little guy. We know parties are tough for you. We should have kept a closer eye on you." Shiro said trying to soothe the fussy boy. "Don't worry, you can stay with me until the party is over." 

Until the party was over...No...that's not what Keith wanted. He didn't want to stay. Why didn't Dada understand? Dada was supposed to know what he needed. Dada was supposed to fix it and make it all better. Why wasn't Dada fixing it? Keith had been hoping Dada would take him back to the castle but instead the little boy was upset by the fact that Dada kept socializing. Keith pouted and tugged on Dada's jacket again. 

"What's wrong buddy?" Shiro asked. Keith just whined and tugged on his jacket again, while slightly bouncing up and down. Questions were too hard for Keith right now. He didn't want any more questions he just wanted Dada to take him home. 

"Do you need to go potty?" Shiro asked quietly so that Keith was the only one to hear him. Keith rapidly shook his head no and whined some more. Why did Dada think that was what was wrong? Why didn't Dada know what he wanted?  Dada was just supposed to know.

"Baby, you need to use your words." 

This only caused Keith to fuss even more. Words were too hard right now. He was too little and too fussy for words. Dada was just supposed to know what he needed. He just wanted Dada to make it better.  Shiro saw tears start to form in Keith's eyes and he decided it was probably best if he took Keith back to the castle before the little one had a temper tantrum. 

"I think Dada should take you back to the castle, how does that sound?"  Shiro said. Keith stopped fussing a little when he realized Dada finally knew what he wanted. Keith raised his arms a bit, hoping to be picked up. 

"I can't carry you yet baby. I need you to walk until we get outside, ok. Once we are away from the party I'll hold you." Shiro said. Keith wasn't happy about that, but he was willing to do it if it meant he could leave the party. "Before we go we have to tell Allura we are leaving."

This made Keith fussy again. Allura still didn't really understand Keith's little space and as a result didn't always have the most patients for Keith when he got like this, especially when he was having one of his really little days; like he was right now. Keith didn't want to make Auntie 'Lura mad. He was just too little to be at a party like this. When Shiro finally located Allura he explained the situation to her. She looked like she was ready to protest their departure until she saw the upset look on Keith's face. She let out a soft sigh before giving the little boy a reassuring smile. She gently brushed Keith's bangs back before speaking again.

"You're right, returning to the castle is your best option. I'll be sure to cover for you should anyone ask about your absence." She said softly. Shiro thanked her before turning his attention back to Keith. The two of them made their way out of the party, slowly due to Keith being a bit unsteady on his feet. Soon enough Keith could feel the cool evening air on his face.  

True to his word Dada picked him up as soon as they were outside. He carried Keith all the way to Keith's bedroom. Once they were there Shiro sat Keith down onto his bed and went to get one of Keith's onesies and one of his diapers so he could get the little boy changed. Shiro was honestly surprised Keith hadn't had an accident yet with how little he was and how stressful the party had been. 

"Let's get you changed into something a little more soft and comfy," Shiro said. Keith was happy that he wouldn't have to wear his party clothes anymore. He just hoped Dada wouldn't be mad that he got them dirty.

When Shiro saw how messy the little boy's shirt was he decided to give Keith a quick bath. Once Keith was all clean and no longer sticky, Shiro dried him off and brought him back out to the bedroom. Shiro placed the changing mat on the bed and laid Keith down on it so he could diaper him. When Keith was really little like this he was quite the squirmy baby during his diaper changes, but he cooed happily when Dada was done. He felt better being little when he had his diaper on. Shiro then got Keith changed into his footie jammie onesie so that Keith would be ready to tuck into bed if he fell asleep before the others got back. 

"Now, did my baby boy get anything to eat at the party or did the food only make it to your clothes?" Shiro asked as he tickled Keith's tummy. Keith still wasn't ready for words so he just fussed at the mention of food. Shiro took him down to the kitchen and set him into the highchair Coran had brought down from the old Altean nursery. After making a few tweaks it was the perfect size for Keith. 

Shiro put Keith's bib on him before going to get a bowl of the baby food Hunk had prepared for when Keith was having an extra little day. Shiro scooped up a spoonful of the food before getting Keith's attention.

"Here comes the spaceship." Shiro said while making silly space sounds and moving the spoon towards Keith's mouth. Keith giggled at Dada's silly noises before opening his mouth enough to take the bite. Shiro kept this action up until the bowl was empty and then he wiped the little boys face, took off his bib and lifted Keith into his arms once again. Shiro than grabbed one of Keith's bottles and filled it with milk. Keith's eyes lit up when he saw his bottle and he started cooing and tried to grab it out of Dada's hands. Shiro chuckled at Keith's actions before taking Keith out to the couch in the main living space of the castle. Shiro sat down and positioned the bottle near Keith's lips. Keith made a few cute happy sounds as he started to drink. Keith really liked being bottle fed when he was little. The little boy's eyes started to close and he snuggled against Dada while he drank his bottle. However, when he was done he had a whole new reason to fuss. His diaper was wet. He must have gone pee-pee while being bottle-fed and hadn't even noticed. He fussed in Dada's arms until he figured out what Keith needed. 

"Let's get you changed baby boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a request, please let me know in the comments~~!  
> I am having a lot of fun writing about cute little Keith...so...the more requests I get the more likely I am to update~~!


	4. ~~Lance and Little Keith 2: I'm Here for Yuo if you Need Me~~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a request...Self indulgent sequel to chapter 2  
> I wanted more of Lance and Little Keith~~! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to chapter 2. I recommend reading that one before this one just so there is no confusion

Keith felt warm. Not in a feverish way, but in a content snuggly kind of way. It was different than Keith was used to waking up in the morning, or technically the day cycle they had set since they started living in the castle ship.  

 

 

The dark-haired boy shifted and moved a little in order to snuggle further into the warmth he was feeling. As he did this he discovered the warmth was coming from another body. Keith froze when he realized someone else was in his bed. Not sure what to do, he cautiously opened his eyes to see who it was, only to make eye contact with a pair of bright blue eyes. 

"Morning sleepy head." Lance said with a soft smile. The blue paladin's words were enough to shatter Keith's earlier content feeling and create an immediate panicked response. Keith hastily sat up and backed as far away from Lance as he could until his back hit the wall on his side of the bed.  Now that he was no longer covered by the blanket, Keith's panic only worsened when he noticed that not only was he wearing one of his onesies, but he was also wearing one of his diapers as well. He also noticed that his pacifier was laying on his pillow, obviously indicating that it had fallen out of his mouth at some point during the night. 

Dread and embarrassment replaced his panicked feelings when Keith realized that Lance now knew his secret. Lance knew that Keith was a little. The dark-haired boy closed his eyes and prepared for the inevitable teasing, laughter and other potential ridicule he was sure was about to happen any second now. However, none of that happened. 

Instead, he felt the bed shift as Lance scooted closer to him. Keith opened his eyes when he felt Lance take both of his hand and hold them in his own. The blue-eyed boy's fingers were lightly rubbing the back of Keith's hands in a comforting manner and he still had a soft reassuring smile on his face. 

Keith was confused. 

Lance usually took every opportunity he could to push his buttons or tease him, yet now that Lance actually had a perfect reason to make fun of him, he wasn't. Then Keith's memories of last night started to come back to him. He remembered falling down when the two of them were on the training deck. He remembered the gentle way Lance had picked him up and held him close while saying such comforting words. Keith blushed when he remembered how Lance had kissed his "owies" all better. He blushed, even more, when he remembered Lance giving him his pacifier and changing him into his diaper and pajamas. 

Lance had been so good to him while he was little. He hadn't laughed or teased. He didn't run off to tell the rest of the team so they could all potentially laugh at him. No, Lance had been kind and caring. If Keith was being honest with himself it was probably one of the best times he had had being little in a long time. Even now, Lance was being so patient with Keith. He wasn't rushing him to talk or explain. He wasn't overwhelming him with questions. He was just sitting there offering non-verbal reassurance and comfort, and Keith was grateful for that. Keith started to calm down a little and he squeezed Lance's hands to let him know he was ok. Lance's smile brightened and he took that as a cue that it was ok for him to speak.

"Are you still feeling little?" Lance asked softly to let Keith know that he wasn't judging him. Lance had a feeling that Keith wasn't little anymore based on his reaction upon seeing him when he woke up, but Lance wanted to have confirmation before he decided what to do next for the other boy.

"Why aren't you laughing at me?" Keith asked so fast that it took a minute for Lance to process what had been said.

"What? Why would I laugh?" Lance asked confused by Keith's question.

"You...you're always messing with me and tease me about almost everything I do...but, now that you have an actual legitimately good reason to laugh at me you aren't. So why? Why aren't you making fun of me?" Keith said. He was embarrassed enough by the situation as it was and now the added frustration of not understanding Lance's actions was just making it worse. 

"Keith..." Lance started to say. "Look I know I can be kind of a jerk sometimes but I would never laugh or make fun of something like this."

"What do you mean 'something like this'?" Keith asked defensively. 

"Well from what I have read about Age Play, a lot of people use it as stress relief or coping mechanism. I mean yeah there are a ton of reasons why people do it but I'm just guessing based on what I know about you that you probably use it for those reasons...Keith, I would never make fun of anyone's methods of coping." Lance explained. The blush on Keith's face only intensified when Lance had actually referred to Keith's situation as Age Regression. Hearing it out loud made it far more real than Keith was prepared to handle at this moment, 

"How do you know what it's called?" Keith asked. As embarrassed as he was, he knew he and Lance had to have this conversation. Now was certainly better than later.

"Uh...well... let's just say I end up with a very interesting internet search history when I can't sleep at night," Lance said chuckling slightly, hoping the humor would help to light the air between them.

"...well...you're not wrong. About it being a stress-coping thing, I mean. I'm surprised you knew what it was called. I only learned what it was called about two years ago." Keith said. It wasn't too often that Keith opened up to someone, but he figured since Lance had seen him in such a vulnerable state when he was little, there wasn't really much harm in letting him in while he was big.

"I...I don't know...um...you know how kids grow out of liking babyish stuff? Well, I never really did. I always thought maybe it was because I didn't really have a family, so I was clinging to the childish babyish stuff because that was really the last time I remember having my family. As I got older I realized that I usually wanted my little stuff when I had a bad day or there was too much going on...I mean I still do like it sometimes just for fun...but mostly the stress thing. Like I said about two years ago I learned it was called Age Regression and I felt a little better knowing other people do it too...I still get embarrassed about it though. Everyone has always given me this bad boy, badass, tough-guy reputation. I...I just don't want to be laughed at because I like to be little sometimes."

"I have to be honest, I'm really glad I found out," Lance said. "I've been worried about you."

"Worried, why?!" Keith said as he shifted in surprise causing his diaper to crinkle. The sound made Keith blush again, but he was more concerned about what Lance was talking about than what he was wearing at the moment.

"I guess because you're always rushing into dangerous situations without a second thought. Part of me was worried that you do things like that because you aren't concerned about your well being. Now, that I know you have a coping mechanism I'm relieved because now, I know that you're doing something to take care of yourself. Now I know you rush in because you are just impulsive, not because you're trying to get hurt."

Keith was shocked. He had no idea Lance felt that way. He had no idea the blue-eyed boy cared so much. They hadn't exactly been the best of friends since getting to space, but they were making progress. Learning how Lance felt made Keith's heart flutter, and he felt surprisingly happy. It was very similar to the feelings he had had last night when Lance was taking care of him while he was little. He didn't know what to say, so he just stayed quiet. 

"Ya know..." Lance started to say. "I bet the team would feel the same way..." Keith knew what Lance was hinting at but he just wasn't ready for anyone else to know. Even though Lance finding out about it had gone better than Keith had ever imagined, it had still been a BIG step for him. He was about to open his mouth to protest but Lance held up his hand to signal that he wasn't done speaking. 

"I'm not going to tell them because this is your thing and it's up to you when or if you want them to know. I'm not saying that you have to tell them or going to rush you. All I am saying is that I don't think any of them will laugh or make you feel bad about it. I...we all love you Keith and just want you to be happy." Lance said.  "Also...If you ever feel little or need some time to be little and you want someone to be with you, you can come to find me. I'm here for you...if you need me."

This was a lot for Keith to process. But the overwhelming feeling Keith was feeling was...happiness. Keith couldn't deny it, the thought of he and Lance being able to get closer made him happy. The thought of having a caregiver when he was little made him happy. Knowing someone cared about him the way Lance obviously did...made him happy. Keith's little side was happy too and he fully blamed his next slightly embarrassing action on said little side. Keith crawled forward, closing the gap between them and climbed into Lance's lap.

"Thank you, Lancey." Keith said as he hugged the blue-eyed boy. He had called him Lancey because he remembered hearing Lance refer to himself that way the night before and also because it felt to soon to call him daddy or any version of a caregiver title. This was new between them so it would take them some time to work out the details.

It was now Lance's turn to be surprised. This conversation had gone way better than Lance had thought it would, and now he had the adorable dark-haired boy in his lap. This was going to be a good thing for both of them.

"You don't have to thank me, sweet boy," Lance said as he returned the hug. "I want to do this because I care about you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been almost two weeks since the day Lance had found out about Keith being a little and they had had their heart to heart. They had been getting along noticeably better since then, so noticeably that the team had started to take notice. This had worried Keith at first because he was afraid if they became too inquisitive, his secret might be revealed. He still wasn't ready for them to know yet. 

It had happened after a team training session. Lance and Keith had been joking around with each other in a more friendly manner than what the team was used too and they all decided to speak up and asked what changed between them. Keith froze and had no idea what to say. Lance had been quick on his feet though. 

"I finally admitted  that I actually remember that bonding moment Keith is always going on about," Lance said. "Guess honesty builds a friendship."

The rest of the team laughed and dropped the matter after that. Keith was grateful the Lance was able to use humor to get out of certain situations. He was also grateful that Lance was really living up to his words of 'if you need me'. Keith hadn't asked for Lance's help but the blue paladin had jumped in to help anyway. Part of Keith wondered how true to those words Lance would stay.

As all of the paladins walked down the hall to go off in their separate directions, Keith fell back to see where Lance was heading. When he and Keith were the only two left in the halls, Keith reached out his hand and grabbed onto the hood of Lance's jacket and pulled the blue paladin back toward him.

"What the..." Lance started to yell until he turned to see Keith who had an unsure look on his face. 

"Keith..." Lance said. The other boy let go of his hood but didn't say anything. 

"Are you..." Lance asked quietly just any of the others were still within earshot. Keith nodded his head, yes, knowing what Lance was asking. Lance looked around to make sure they were alone.

"Ok, can you use your fingers to tell me how old you feel?" Lance asked. Keith looked thoughtful for a moment before he held up three fingers. Lance smiled. That seemed to be a bit older than the last time he had seen Keith little.

"Do you want me to help you get back to your room?" Lance asked. Keith nodded his head. Lance knew that if Keith was three he should have the use of his words. He assumed that Keith didn't want to talk right now because he was worried the others might hear him. 

"Do you want me to stay when we get there?" Keith nodded his head more excitedly at this question. Lance smiled again and discreetly took Keith's hand before the two of them walked to Keith's room. Once they got there and the door closed behind them Lance enabled the lock so that the others wouldn't be able to come in unannounced. While he was doing that, Keith ran over to his bed to grab his box of little stuff. When Lance turned around he saw Keith already digging through the box.

"Someone's excited," Lance said with a small laugh. Keith stopped what he was doing and looked up at Lance before looking back at the box. "Do you want me to pick out your clothes like last time or do you want to pick this time?"

"I pick!" Keith said excitedly. He then grabbed his t-shirt with the stars on it, a pair of shorts, a pair of socks and a pull-up; because he was too big for diapers. Lance was a little disappointed that he wouldn't get to see Keith in the overall shorts he had seen in the box the last time Keith was little, but there was always next time, right? Keith walked over with his outfit and handed it to Lance. 

"Help?" Keith asked.  Lance smiled and helped Keith change. The shirt had been fine but Keith started to blush when Lance started to help him put on his pull up and shorts.

"Your face is almost as red as your lion, Keefy,"  Lance said as he tapped the little boy's nose. Keith made a fussy sound as he batted Lance's hand away from his face. "So what does my sweet boy want to do?"

"Can we color?" Keith asked before putting his thumb in his mouth. 

"Sure buddy. That sounds fun." Lance said. He and Keith went back over to the box to get Keith's crayons and coloring books and the two of them both sat down on the floor together. Keith still had his thumb in his mouth at this point and Lance knew it would be easier for the little boy to color if he had both hands free. "Keith, do you want your pacifier?" 

"No!" Keith said before pouting. "Not a baby...don't need it."

"Using your pacifier doesn't mean you are a baby," Lance said softly. "Coloring will be more fun if you can use both hands."

"Ok." Keith said as he took his thumb out of his mouth, letting Lance replace it with his pacifier.

Turning his attention back to his coloring books, Keith was insistent that Lance had to color the picture of a kitty cat with a bow in its fur and he was going to color the picture of a boy flying a kite. Lance happily agreed with Keith's wishes, chuckling to himself about how bossy little Keith was. The two of them colored for several minutes until Lance heard Keith whine and saw him toss his crayon on the ground.

"What's wrong sweet boy?" Lance asked.

"It messed up," Keith said around his pacifier. Lance had experience with children talking around their pacifiers so he was able to understand Keith easily. Lance looked over and noticed a small scribble of color that was outside one of the lines of the picture. 

"It's not messed up." Lance said reassuringly.

"Yes messed up!" Keith said loudly causing his pacifier to fall out of his mouth. 

"I think it looks very pretty." Lance said calmly and still smiling.

"...You...do?" Keith asked perking up a little hearing Lance praise him.

"Yes." Lance said. He then picked up Keith's pacifier and cleaned it off before putting it back into the little boy's mouth. "I think it looks very pretty."

Keith smiled around his pacifier and went back to coloring. The two of them spent the rest of the afternoon in Keith's room, and Lance knew for sure that this new relationship between him and Keith, was going to be a very good thing for both of them.  

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are still open~~! <3  
> So if you have one let me know in the comments~~! <3  
> Other comments and Kudos are appreciated~~! <3


	5. ~~Little Keith and The Paladins: Why in Auntie 'Lura Mad at Me?~~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST: so I know in this chapter (meaning Chapter3) you mentioned Allura is not understanding of Keith's headspace. so maybe one day Allura insists on having them all train, but Keith is feeling very little that day after the stress of the Marmora trials. and since she's already frustrated that Keith is Galra, she tries to force him out of headspace. the other paladins try to intervene but she doesn't listen. and then Keith ends up having a meltdown, which causes Coran to insist Allura leave him alone. Keith is then comforted by a caregiver and they get him changed, cleaned up from an accident, and put him down for a much-needed nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little emotional writing this chapter *sniffle sniffle*  
> My poor sweet baby~~!!!
> 
> Also this chapter does explore forcing some one out of their headspace so possible Trigger Warning for that...The way I have described Keith going through that is based on an experience a friend of mine had. Everyone experiences theses things differently, this is just one example.
> 
> SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENTS:  
> I will be posting the Chapter 6 TOMORROW~~  
> And Chapter 7 should be posted by Wednesday~~

Today had been arguably one of the toughest days in Keith's life. He had never experienced anything as mentally, emotionally and physically exhausting as the Marmora trials had been. While Keith was glad to finally have answers to the questions about his past, it had left him completely drained. So it hadn't been a shock to anyone that Keith slipped into little space almost as soon as it was over. Although this time it was more than just a slip, it was more like he plummeted into the deep depths of little space. Which meant it would be impossible to say for sure when Keith would be able to come out of his headspace.  

 

After Shiro helped Coran get Keith into the healing pod to help heal the injuries he had sustained, he made sure to explain that how important it was that they all let Keith take all the time he needed to be little, and under no circumstances was anyone to try and force Keith out of little space. Forcing someone into or out of their headspace was dangerous. 

The paladins all promised to take care of Keith in every way they could. They had all come to love little Keith so much and they were always excited when Keith was having a little day. It was just as therapeutic and fun for them as it was for Keith. Shiro lived up to his space dad's nickname and took the role of "Dada" as little Keith chose to refer to him. Hunk had made little Keith his "little helper" in the kitchen on days when he wasn't in a more babyish headspace. Lance loved playing with little Keith, no matter what age he was, because little Keith was adorable and reminded him of his nieces, nephews, and cousins back on Earth. Pidge was excited to finally be someone's big sister, and to not be the youngest on the ship anymore. Coran had taken quite a liking to the little one as well, the boy oftentimes reminding Coran of his own child. Overall they had a pretty great family dynamic...with one minor exception...

Allura.

Allura did not understand the concept of little space and as a result, she had a very hard time being patient with the red paladin when he was in that state. On Altea, Age Play/Regression was never heard of. Allura didn't understand why someone would willingly revert back to a state as vulnerable as infancy, nor what reasons they would have for said regression to take place.

Today, however, things took a darker shift in the princess's mind as she thought of the potential reason why Keith in particular, was doing just that. The Marmora trials had revealed that Keith had a Galra bloodline. He had been born to a Galra mother and human father, making him a half breed, but Galra all the same in Allura's mind. She had been too furious after learning this knowledge to even be able to stay in the healing pod room with him and the rest of the team. She had no interest in hearing Shiro talk about Keith's ridiculous little space non-sense. So she had left the room the moment he started speaking. Once she was in her private quarters, Allura took the time to ponder Keith's actions up until this point and had already made up her mind about what she thought Keith was doing.  

The Galra were known to be quite deceptive and devious when the situation called for it. It was clear to Allura that Keith had made up this little space as a way to interfere with Voltron's effort against the Galra. It made perfect sense. 

To her knowledge, Shiro was already a type of caregiver to the red paladin. If the boy went to Shiro and told him that he needed this for mental health purposes, then Shiro, who was already wrapped around the boy's finger; would do everything he could to support him. Once Shiro was on his side it would be incredibly easy to rope in the other paladins in as well. They were very loyal in their friendship. So if one of them needs something, the others would bend over backward to help. It was commendable, but also naïve. Friendship blinded them to the possibility they were being tricked. How could they not see that it was an act? They had all seen Keith act his actual Earth age. An age that was well past baby talk, childish toys and diapers. Allura knew Keith could act like an adult, so how were the rest so easily fooled into thinking he only had the mentality of an infant. Even Coran had been fooled. 

The more Allura thought about it, the more she realized what a genius plan it was. Allura might have been impressed if she wasn't so infuriated. Keith just had to pray on the naivete and caring nature of the paladins by act like a helpless infant, and they would drop what they were doing to take care of him. If they were taking care of him, then they weren't training. If they weren't training, their techniques and teamwork wouldn't improve. Also if Keith was "too little" as Shiro had often said, then the boy couldn't fly the red lion. If he couldn't fly the red lion, then they couldn't form Voltron. If they couldn't form Voltron, then they had almost no hope of defeating the Galra.  

Allura had made up her mind. She would no longer tolerate Keith's "little" act. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the next morning when Keith emerged from the healing pod. All of the paladins had stayed by the pod all night waiting and had everything he might need for whatever little age he would be when he was out of the pod. Shiro was there to catch Keith as soon as the pod door opened. The rest of the paladins held their breath waiting for Keith's reaction upon waking up so they could prepare for what he needed. 

Keith's eyes opened and the first thing he did was start crying. Actually inconsolable sobs might be a better description. Shiro shifted the boy in his arms and started to gently bounce him up and down while rubbing his back and repeating comforting words to the very upset little boy. Keith just continued to cry, it was obvious the memories of the Marmora trials were very scary and unpleasant, and little Keith's only method of communicating that was crying.

"Shhh, shh, shh. I know baby, I know." Shiro said as he paced around the room still gently bouncing him. "It's over now. You're safe. Dada has you, and your big brother's, sister and uncle Coran are here too. You're safe now baby."

Keith still continued to cry. Lance tried to give Keith his pacifier but the little boy knocked it out of the blue paladin's hands and screamed before crying more. The same thing happened when Hunk tried to give Keith his stuffed puppy dog, and when Pidge tried to give Keith his rattle. Little Keith didn't want anything and it was clear to everyone in the room that they were just going to have to wait and let him cry it out. 

It was almost two hours later before the little boy had finally cried himself out. The sobs had now become sniffles and hiccups as he buried his face into the side of Shiro's neck. They had figured out that Keith was probably in his one-year-old headspace, not that that was too much of a surprise after the ordeal he had gone through. Lance had laid out the changing mat and gotten the diaper supplies ready, while Hunk got one of his onesies and Pidge had picked his pacifier up off the floor and cleaned it so that it would be ready when Keith wanted it. Shiro laid the little boy down on the changing mat and got him diapered and dressed. Keith made grabby motions with his hands when he was Pidge had his pacifier. She leaned down and gently pressed it to his lips and he happily accepted it. It was the first smile any of them had seen from the boy since he woke up.

~~~~~~~~~~

A few days had passed since then and Keith was still little. It was the longest stretch he had gone in little space, but the others were taking Shiro's advice and letting Keith take his time. As the days passed Keith seemed to be getting a little less little. For the first two days he was around 1, but today he seemed closer to 2 years old. Keith's little space never exceeded the age of 4, but more often than not he was in the 1-2 age range. If he kept going the way he was the others assumed Keith would work through all four ages before coming out of little space and be big again.

One thing the others realized was that Allura had been mysteriously absent. They knew it must be hard for her to find out Keith was part Galra, they just hoped she wouldn't shut him out. Being around 2 today, Keith was using some of his words and had asked where Auntie 'Lura was. Shiro told him she was busy doing princess stuff but would be around at some point. Keith accepted that and then asked for a snack. Hunk had made cookies after lunch and little Keith wanted one.

Hunk came back into the room with a cookie and bottle of milk for Keith. When Keith was 2 he used bottles or sippy cups, but it was important to ask which one he wanted if any of them picked the wrong one than little Keith would have a temper tantrum. Keith was sitting in Shiro's lap while Lance on the floor in front of them, every now and then tickling the little boy. Pidge was sitting on the couch near them typing away on her laptop while also paying attention to Keith. When Keith spotted Hunk he got excited.

"Cookie! Cookie!" Keith said.

"What do you say, Keith?" Shiro asked.

"Please." Keith said.

"Here you go, little dude." Hunk said handing it to him. It was at this point Allura had entered the room. She greeted everyone politely before taking a seat across from them.

Today, she would start to put an end to this nonsense. 

For now, she just watched. She watched as Keith attempted to eat his cookie. Attempted, meaning he wasn't using his teeth, at least not right away, first, he would put it in his mouth and suck on it. Once it had softened he would take a bite. This, of course, caused cookie drool to run down his chin, that Shiro had to wipe away. The other's cooed at how cute it was, while Allura internally scowled at how clever Keith was and how convincing the act appeared. After his cookie was gone Keith started drinking his bottle which caused Allura to roll her eyes. Keith was 18 for quiznak's sake. Yet here he was, wearing just a t-shirt and diaper and drinking milk from a baby bottle. The other paladins just kept cooing and saying awe as if it was the most adorable thing they had seen.

Allura's blood started to boil when she saw the mice run over to Keith.  Once he was done with his bottle, the mice scampered over Keith's legs and along his shoulders, making the little boy giggle. Keith put his thumb in his mouth and gently started to pet each of the mice and they squeaked in appreciation.

But the thing that finally pushed Allura over the edge and had her ready to spring into action was what happened next...Keith started to fuss and squirm on Shiro's lap.

"Baby, did you have an accident?" Shiro asked. Keith nodded his head and took his thumb out of his mouth.

"...goed pee-pee." Keith mumbled. The others laid out the changing mat and got the diaper supplies so Shiro could change him.

Allura couldn't believe how far Keith was willing to go to make this little space non-sense seem real. He had peed in his diaper in front of everyone. He was letting himself get a diaper change in front of everyone. Did the boy really have no shame? As soon as the diaper change was over, Allura stood up to speak. 

"Paladins, we really do need to be getting back to our training routine. The Galra won't stop attacking just because one of us is...struggling." She said trying to keep the disdain out of her voice.

"Allura, we've talked about this. Keith went through something that took a very big toll on him not just physically but mentally and emotionally as well. He needs to be little in order to help himself heal from that." Shiro said. He knew the princess was having difficulty with the concept of Keith's little space and was working to help her understand.

"You have a very good point Shiro, but I'm afraid Allura does as well," Coran said. "There is no harm in the rest of you taking time to train and taking turns watching our little guy. Is there?"

"I suppose not," Shiro said. They did have a point. None of them had trained in nearly four days and they were in the middle of a war. "Keith. Would you be ok if we took turns watching you so we can get some of our grown-up work done?"

Keith was still laying on the changing mat after his diaper had been changed. He now had his pacifier in his mouth as he looked up at Shiro. The little boy sat up by himself and looked over at Allura. He knew Auntie 'Lura got mad pretty easily and he didn't want to get in trouble, so he looked back at Shiro and nodded his head.

"Perfect," Allura said happily. "Coran, you go set up the training room. The rest of you go change into your armor."

"But who is going to watch Keith?" Lance asked.

"I'll watch him while all of you go change." Allura said.

"Are...you sure?" Pidge asked skeptically. Allura hadn't shown any interest in taking care of Keith before. Sure she tolerated him but she never helped.

"How else am I ever going to understand his little space if I don't take the opportunity to have one-on-one time with him?" She asked. 

The others shared an unsure look but agreed that that was fair. Allura kept smiling until all of them left the room, then her smile fell. She walked over to Keith, who was still sitting on the changing mat. He looked up at her with a confused expression.  

"You might have the others fooled but I am not as gullible." She said, speaking in a tone that was calm but conveyed her annoyance. "Stand up. We are going back to your room, you will put your paladin armor on, and you will show the others that you are perfectly capable of training."

Keith whimpered around his pacifier. Why was Auntie 'Lura mad at him? Why did she want him to put his big clothes on and do other big stuff? He was too little for that. Dada always said he wasn't allowed in the training room when he was little because he could get hurt and lots of owies. Why did Auntie 'Lura think he was big? Keith was little...he was little...or maybe...no he was little. He was sure he was....but Auntie 'Lura was saying he was big. Which one was he?

Was he little or Big?

Keith continued to whimper as his mind got fuzzier. He was starting to have trouble telling how little or big he was. He didn't like this. He had never felt like this before. He didn't like it. All he could do was sit there and whimper, which apparently was wrong because Auntie 'Lura got madder. 

"Stand up!" She said louder. When Keith didn't move, she put her hands under his armpits and lifted him enough to stand to his feet. "Enough of this nonsense. You will stand on your feet and walk to your room."

Keith had let out a small cry at being on his feet. He thought he was too little to walk, he was supposed to crawl and be carried...so how was he staying balanced on his feet? Maybe he was big...but...if he was big why did he want to cry and find Dada or his brother's or sister so badly. He felt Allura's hands on his back and she softly pushed him forward. To Keith's surprise, he was walking. 

Was he big or little?

He couldn't tell anymore...

When they got to Keith's room Allura opened the door and the two went in. Keith stood by his bed looking completely lost. He didn't know if he was little or big anymore? He knew he had his diaper and pacifier, those were little things. But he had managed to walk all the way from the lounge to his room which would have been too long of a walk if he was little. If he was little he would have asked to be carried...but if he was big he wouldn't be wearing his diapers. Keith's head was starting to hurt. He was too confused.

Keith had always been able to know if he was little or big. This was the first time he didn't know. His head hurt so much. He didn't know what to do...

Allura got tired of waiting so she grabbed Keith's paladin armor and tossed it on the bed. She then turned to Keith and took his pacifier out of his mouth and dropped it on the bed as well. Keith made a surprised sound when his pacifier was gone. Then he wondered if he should suck his thumb or if he should do nothing.

Little or big?

Big or little?

"I am going to change into my fight suit. When I return. I expect that diaper to be off and for you to be properly dressed in your paladin armor. Then we will join the others on the training deck." Allura said before leaving Keith alone in his room.

Take off his diaper? But what if he had an accident? His red armor would get all wet and he'd make a mess. Little Keith had almost no bladder control so he always needed his diaper or pull up. But Allura thought he was big, and if he was big he didn't need diapers. Little Keith didn't know how to take off his diaper, someone else always did it. But if he was big he could do it. Keith closed his eyes and clenched his fists, his head hurt so much and he felt like he might throw up. 

He took a deep breath, unclenched his fists and undid the tape on the sides of his diaper and took it off. A small part of his brain screamed _'No! Too little! Need diapers!'_ But, another part of his brain argued _'Allura said I'm big...and I took it off myself, so she must be right.'_  

Every action Keith took was accompanied by the same back and forth of little or big. He managed to get dressed in his armor just in time for Allura to return to his room to get him. She nodded in approval and told him to follow her to the training room. Keith's mind was in a fog he had never dealt with before. He had been in between headspaces before but this was different. Before he knew if he was shifting between headspace. Now he had no idea where he was...he was lost in his head and didn't know how to find his way back. He even bumped into Allura when she stopped after they were in the training room.

"Keith?!?" The others all shouted when they saw him. It was a huge No-No for little Keith to be in here.

"Allura, what's going on?" Shiro asked concerned. 

"Yeah, Keith is way too little to train." Lance said.

"Did he come out of little space?" Pidge asked.

"Buddy, you ok?" Hunk asked, his question directed at Keith who seemed to be staring off into space, no pun intended.

"Keith wasn't little anymore after all of you left the room. The sudden decreases in attention must have had something to do with it. Since he wasn't little we came to train with all of you." Allura said and from her perspective, it was true because she didn't believe Keith was ever little in the first place.

"Keith is that true?" Shiro asked. He was still concerned. Keith had been deep in little space for days. A sudden shift out of it was highly unlikely or at the very least unexpected.

Keith tried to process Shiro's question. His mind was so foggy that he didn't even know what happened. One minute he was little and the next he was lost. If he was lost, then he couldn't be little right? If he wasn't little than he couldn't be in little space...so it must have been true. Keith still didn't feel big...but he knew this wasn't little space. 

"...yeah..." Keith said causing a bit more concern in the other paladins because Keith didn't sound like he was sure about his answer. 

"With that settled," Allura said. "All of you finish your current drill and then we'll set up one for Keith." 

The others were still concerned. Keith seemed off. This wasn't how he usually acted after coming out of little space. He was usually back to how big Keith always acted. But this was strange. Keith's body was moving but it was like Keith didn't know what was happening around him. Had the Marmora trials really been that difficult and strenuous on Keith? They all set their worry aside temporarily to finish the training drill. When they were done, Allura called for Keith and asked him to get into position.

As Keith walked forward, a part of his brain started telling him he was too little...too little...too little...

Allura called for the training sequence to start and one of the training bots fell from the ceiling.

Too little...Keith was starting to see a light through the fog in his mind...Too little...The training bot started towards him...

….TOO LITTLE!!!!

Keith's eye's widened and he froze in fear. When the bot finally got closer...

...Keith screamed.

Not a battle cry type of scream, but an 'I'm little and I'm really scared' scream.

The other paladins all panicked when they heard the scream. The bot had just enough time to knock Keith off his feet before the words "end training sequence" had left Shiro's mouth. As soon as Keith hit the ground he started to scream and cry. His head and tummy still hurt and he was so scared. When he fell he had landed on his bottom, which didn't hurt too much but having a robot make him fall down was scary. Too make matters worse, Keith started to pee in his pants after landing on the floor and now he was sitting in the puddle that had formed and he felt all wet and yucky. 

Keith...was just too little...and Allura had realized just how wrong she had been...

Shiro and the others were at his side right away to calm him down and comfort him. Shiro started to take of the bulky part of Keith's armor until the little boy was only in the black undersuit portion. He pulled Keith into his arms, caring very little about the fact that the boy's pants were wet. Comforting Keith was his top priority. Keith was still screaming and crying despite Shiro's best efforts.

"I thought you said he wasn't little anymore!" Shiro said to Allura, his tone of voice radiating with a protective parent vibe. He wanted to yell but that would only make Keith's crying worse if that was possible.

"I'm so sorry...I thought..." Allura genuinely was remorseful. She felt so bad that she had done this to Keith. She let her anger and misdirected hatred get the better of her and she took it out on a little boy. There was no excuse for her behavior and no matter how much she apologized, it would never be enough. Shiro turned his attention back to Keith.

"Keith...Baby...I know your scarred and Dada wants to help, but I need to know how old you are?" Shiro said as he rocked the crying boy in his arms. Keith had stopped screaming but was still crying pretty hard.

"I...I..." Keith said in between cries. "I...don't know...!" 

This shocked everyone. Keith always knew how little he was. If he could use his words he would say how old. If it was a "little" little day then would do specific non-verbal actions to let them know. Pidge was the first to realize why.

"Did you force him to act big and come in here?" Pidge asked Allura. The other's all gasped in shock. Keith had already been through enough after the Marmora trials...but to be forced out of little space on top of that...

"I didn't think...I wasn't trying...I never meant for this to happen." She said as she hung her head in shame. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. When she looked up she saw Coran who looked so very disappointed in her, and rightfully so.

"I think it's best if you keep your distance from Keith for now, princess." He said.  She apologized again before leaving the training deck. She would have to find a way to make amends with the paladins but most importantly Keith.

Now that Keith wasn't screaming anymore Shiro carried Keith out of the training room and back to his bedroom. He brought him into the bathroom so he could give him a bath to clean him up after his accident. Shiro filled the tub with warm water and even added some bubble bath hoping it would perk the little boy up and help him calm down. When the tub was full, he got Keith out of his wet bodysuit and set him in the bathtub.

The bubble bath seemed to help a lot. Keith had stopped crying and at first, seemed to still be confused. After about a minute Keith lifted his hand and used them to start splashing in the water. After a minute of splashing, he started to giggle. 

"There's my happy boy," Shiro said before picking up a washcloth and began to get Keith all washed up. Keith started splashing more and was getting Shiro wet, but the older man didn't scold him like he usually would have. "Baby, can you tell Dada how old you are?"

Keith stopped splashing and looked at Shiro. He stuck his thumb in his mouth only too make a face and fuss at the soapy taste in his mouth from the bubbles that had been on his hand. Shiro chuckled as he helped Keith out of the tub and wrapped him in a big fluffy towel.

"I guess you are very little again, huh?" Shiro said as he dried off Keith. The little boy only made incoherent sounds to confirm what Shiro had said. Shiro picked Keith up and brought him back out to his room to get him dressed. The other paladins and Coran had worked to make Keith's room look as much like a baby nursery as possible while Shiro had been bathing him. Keith made a few happy sounds when he saw the new state of his room. Shiro diapered Keith before changing him into his softest onesie. After putting his pacifier into his mouth, Shiro started to rock Keith in his arms, hoping it would help him fall asleep. Keith's eyelids started to droop, but then he noticed the others leaving his room. Keith started to fuss and reach out for them. They took this as a cue that he wanted them to stay until he fell asleep. 

When little Keith was sure the others weren't going anywhere, his eyes started to close again. When Shiro was sure he was asleep he had the other's carefully tuck him into his bed. The mice had also come into the room to comfort the baby. All three of them carefully scampered up onto Keith's bed and curled up on Keith's pillow, near the sleeping boy's face.  None of paladins or Coran wanted to leave his side while he slept.

Today had been so hard on the little boy and they needed to be with him as much as he needed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are still open so let me know in the comments if there is anything you would like to read for little Keith~~!


	6. ~~Voltron & Little Keith: A little, That's too Little is Not Big Enough~~~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST: I would love to see a story where all humans get classified at a certain age. Maybe Keith actually got kicked out of the Garrison because they don’t allow littles in their program. Because of this Keith is afraid to reveal his status as a little to the team. But then they find out and the whole team thinks he’s the most adorable baby ever and assure him he’s still a great paladin?

It's funny... 

 

...how one thing can change your life.

One. Little. Thing.

For Keith Kogane, that's exactly what it was. 

One. LITTLE. Thing. 

Keith hadn't told the team his secret. 

He couldn't, because if he did...everything would change. 

His secret was the reason had been kicked out of the Garrison. True, the official records and rumors were that Keith had dropped out...but it was a cover-up. Iverson had wanted to avoid a scandal. That, and it was no secret he had had it out for Keith. The older man had taken way too much pleasure in telling the boy that he was expelled and the reason why. Keith could still remember it like it was yesterday. 

He had been expelled on the same day his classification test results came in. That day, one "little" thing had changed. It had been exactly that simple...

Keith was a little. 

The Garrison was very strict about this. Littles were not accepted into their program supposedly for safety reasons should they slip into little space. They also just didn't believe a little would have what it takes to be a pilot or part of the flight crew. Keith found that amusing because he was the best pilot in his class. He could fly circles around his classmates. 

The only reason Keith's little classification hadn't stopped him from being enrolled in the program was due to an oversight with his paperwork. Keith had been bounced around from foster home to foster home for a few years before his enrollment. Due to the constant switching of homes, Keith's file was a mess and it somehow went unnoticed that he had never been classified. Iverson had been the first to notice and demanded that be corrected. He refused to let Keith get any special treatment. The boy was a good pilot but that didn't mean he didn't have to follow proper Garrison protocols.

Iverson, of course, had been delighted when he saw the results and requested to have Keith come to his office so that he could tell him personally. Keith had been a thorn in his side since the day he got to the Garrison. Iverson couldn't wait to finally make sure the boy knew his place in this world, and more importantly that he knew he had no choice or say in the matter.

"Do you know why I've called you in here?" He had asked with a sickeningly smug smile. Keith refused to respond. Iverson always had some reason for calling Keith to his office to lecture him about something.  So Keith stayed silent. The sooner this was over the better.

"I'm not surprised by your silence. I know words are probably much too hard for a 'little' boy like you." He said still smirking. Keith's eyes widened when he realized what Iverson was hinting at. 

"That's right Kogane. You're a little but not just any little. According to your test result,  you fall into the 1 to 2-year-old age range." 

"You're full of shit! That...that can't be right!" Keith shouted as he stood up from his chair so fast that it caused the chair to fall back and hit the floor. 

"Now now, no need to have a temper tantrum. If you want proof, here it is." Iverson said condescendingly as he slid the official paperwork across his desk for Keith to see. As Keith read the words on the page he felt his vision blur with tears. The last thing he wanted to do was give Iverson the satisfaction of seeing him cry, but couldn't help it. Flying was one of the few things he really excelled and was also one of the best feelings he had ever experienced. If he was a little, no one would ever allow him to fly again. 

"Oh, poor little cry baby." Iverson taunted. "Don't worry. The classification office sent a specially prepared diaper bag just for you along with your result. I'm sure there are all sorts of things in there that are perfect to comfort a fussy little baby like you."

"How did an asshole like you ever get classified as a caregiver?" Keith snapped as he rubbed his tears away. His comment seemed to bring an end to Iverson's snarky attitude.

"I always knew you were a brat, I'm just glad to have been proven right. Keith Kogane, you are henceforth expelled from the Garrison Fighter Pilot Program; Effective immediately. I expect you off the premises by the end of the day." Iverson said in a serious tone before that smug smirk reappeared on his face. "...and don't forget you're diaper bag on your way out."

Keith had run away after that and never looked back. Technically a little of his age range was to be in the care of a caregiver at all times in case he slipped into little space. He was supposed to wait at the Garrison for a caseworker to take him to one of the little care facilities until he found or was paired with a caregiver and was put into their care. Keith wasn't the most trusting of other people after his many foster home situations.  At the time the only caregiver in his life that he would have trusted was Shiro, and Shiro was in space on the Kerberos mission. So, Keith had run away and gone back to the shack out in the middle of the desert where he had lived with his father before the man had passed away. 

Keith learned that contrary to popular belief, a little wasn't always in their little space. At first, it had been hard for him to control when he slipped. It seemed to happen at random for random amounts of time. Keith started to learn the signs for when he was slipping and could control it up to a certain point. However, if he put off being in little space for too long, then his mind and body would make the decision for him. Being in the 1 to 2 age range was incredibly difficult without a caregiver present,  as Keith couldn't do much by himself in that state. 

He knew his little side was starting to show signs of neglect, which would come with its own set of problems in the future. But for forthwith Keith would make due on his own...or so he thought...because then Voltron happened. 

When they had ended up in the castle of lions, Keith was afraid the Garrison trio would out him as a little. When they didn't, Keith learned it was because Iverson had told everyone at the Garrison that he had dropped out. No doubt to cover up his expulsion due to his little status. It would have been a huge scandal if the Garrison's top student pilot at the time, had been a little. If Lance, Hunk, and Pidge didn't know than Shiro didn't know either.  When Allura had explained that they would all be the new paladins of Voltron and flying giant robot space lions, Keith knew he couldn't tell them. This was his chance to fly again and if they knew, they wouldn't let him.

Keith had to fly again. He just had too.

There was another problem Keith would also have to deal with soon...

Keith didn't have very many diapers with him. He only had what he had been able to fit in the backpack he had with him when he and the others had rescued Shiro. The only other little things he had put in the bag were his pacifier and his baby blankie, which had been his actual baby blankie from when he was born. He had found it in the shack and his little side refused to be without it. 

His limited diaper situation was a big concern for Keith. He was pretty dependent on them when he was little. And he knew once he ran out, the team would figure out pretty quickly that he was a little when he started having noticeable accidents.  

Knowing he needed to do something about it without the others finding out, Keith had gone to Coran. The Altean had medical training so Keith just vaguely explained that he had a bladder control problem and need the diapers just in case. Coran hadn't asked many questions which Keith was thankful for, before showing him where he could find the diapers if he needed them. He also agreed to keep it secret from the others. So at least that was one less thing Keith had to worry about.

~~~~~~~~

Keith had been doing a fairly good job of keeping his secret for the first month they had all been in space. It had been pretty challenging at times though. Everyone on the ship seemed to be unfamiliar with the concept of privacy and would go into each other's rooms without knocking. This made it hard for Keith to have a private safe place to be little without the others finding out. The stress of being around so many caregivers but not allowing them to take care of him was starting to build as well. Keeping it a secret on top of fighting in a war and not being able to seek caregiver comfort was starting to get to be too much for Keith. He was finding it harder and harder to stay big and out of little space. There had been far too many close calls of the others finding out as it was. The closest happening a few days ago.

They had just finished a mission and were flying their lions back to the castle when Keith felt himself slipping, and slipping fast. He switched his communications system with the team so that he could hear them but they wouldn't be able to hear him. Little Keith had a tendency to cry and use baby talk. He didn't need them hearing that. Red sensed her paladin's distress and sent him reassuring and comforting thoughts through their bond. He started to whimper and fuss when he realized his pacifier and blankie were in his room back at the castle. That just wouldn't do because he wanted them now.

"Bwankie...Bwankie!" Keith whined in baby talk as he kicked his feet and sticking his thumb in his mouth. He whined more at the yucky taste of the glove of his paladin armor. 

Red, confused by her paladin's obvious decline in age, continued sending him comforting purrs and took over piloting herself. She searched their bond hoping to find an answer only to find out about Keith being a little and what that meant. Keith had never been little around Red before, so this was new for both of them. Red discovered a new bond developing between them. Big Keith was her infuriatingly fearless paladin, and sweet little Keith was her precious cub.  Her purrs kept Keith soothed for a short time until they neared the castle ship. Keith started to cry when he realized there was a very good chance his secret would be discovered. He only cried harder when he realized that his diaper was rapidly becoming wet. Keith had been wearing his diapers all the time these days due to the new unpredictability of his little space. Keith never knew when he had to go potty when he was little and he couldn't risk noticeable accidents. Keith continued to cry, embarrassed that Red had to see him little and that she had seen him wet himself. She probably didn't want a paladin who went still went pee-pee in diapers and cried for his blankie. 

Red reassured Keith that she loved him. Through their bond, she made sure her little cub understood how much she wanted him to be her paladin. He was hers and she wouldn't change her mind or be convinced otherwise. Red did her best to soothe her cub's distress and discomfort, but there was only so much she could do telepathically. 

When she landed in her hanger back at the castle, Keith was still in tears. For the first time Red experienced what it felt like to be helpless in helping her paladin and cub. She would have growled in frustration, but she didn't want to scare Keith and cause any more tears.

The other paladins had all approached Red when Keith hadn't come out. Their calls could be heard by Keith as they approached. Feeling Keith's distress spike again, Red activated her particle barrier to keep them out. All of them were confused by the action and they kept asking if Keith was alright. Keith managed to force himself out of little space only long enough to tell them he and Red were bonding and he would meet them later. They reluctantly accepted this and left the lion's hanger and then Keith slipped right back into little space and stayed with red for the rest of the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~

It finally happened during a team bonding session. 

Allura had announced that they were going to try to do the mind link exercise again. As everyone started to get the equipment set up, Keith just watched. The last time they had done this he had been in better control of himself...but now...his little space was too unpredictable. This was too risky. 

"Why are we doing this?" Keith asked. "We can form Voltron now so it's not like our team connection is a problem anymore."

"Ture, You five have been working much more effectively as a team," Allura said. "But your connection while Voltron is formed is still a bit unstable. It's been fairly easy for the Galra to separate that connection and cause your lions to separate as well."

"She's right my boy. If you paladins can further strengthen your mental like with each other than Voltron shall have much more stability." Coran said as he finished getting the equipment set up. He then passed everyone the connection headpiece and had them sit in a circle.

"We know you've been spending a lot of time bonding with Red lately, but the five of us are a team and should bonding with each other just as much as we bond with the lions." Shiro said as he patted Keith on the back. 

Keith knew he couldn't get out of this. So he took a deep breath before joining the circle. It started off fine. He was able to focus on Coran's directions and connect with the team. That ended up being his downfall. He had denied his little self the care of a caregiver for so long that mentally linking with four of them had his little self desperate for them to see how much he needed them. 

It had started with bits and pieces, just enough to hint that he was a little. Then Keith couldn't stop it anymore and they saw...

They saw the day in Iverson's office when he had been expelled and ridiculed. They saw him run away and attempt to deal with his situation all one his own and struggle to do so. They saw his struggle while they were so close to help but unaware that they were needed. They saw Red do her best to help him. They saw every accident, every time he cried himself to sleep, every struggle...they saw everything...

....and then Keith burst into tears.

He had expected them to yell,  to laugh or for them to ridicule or scold him. However, none of those things happened. 

What actually happened next involved Keith feeling a sudden comforting warmth. The team had huddled around him in a sort of group hug, cuddle pile fashion. Each of them whispering their own set of comforting phrases. And finally for the first time since finding out that he was a little, Keith really let go and let himself be little...and more importantly, he let himself be cared for.

Coran and Allura were not sure what happened. The had also been able to Keith's memories flash before them thanks to the hologram projector, however, they didn't understand what a little was or why it caused Keith so much distress. They approached the paladins and cautiously asked the others for an explanation so that they could better understand and help the red paladin as well.

Hunk was the first to speak up. He explained that on Earth at the age of 15, humans were classified as either a caregiver or as a little and each of these had several sub-classifications. 

A little's sub-classification was an age range. 

-Babies were considered ages 1-2

-Toddlers were considered ages 3-5

-Children were considered ages 6-10

A caregiver sub-classification was a bit more generic and usually related to what role they would best fit as a caregiver.  The two most common were either: Babysitter or Mommy/Daddy. The third sub-classification was the least common and most generic, which was Trusted Adult. 

Pidge piped up next and said that in the past, the caregiver/little classification was thought to be an evolutionary instinct that would ensure the human race was taking care of each other and thrive on their planet. However as the times changed and the human race made numerous technological and social advances, it had become more of an eeliest social class ideal.

Caregivers were seen as evolutionarily superior because they would no longer fall victim to their former childish behavior and needs. It wasn't uncommon for them to treat littles the way Keith had been treated. The Garrison wasn't the only place that didn't allow littles in their programs. There were several other schools and career opportunities littles that were denied or rejected. Even if they were more qualified than their fellow caregiver applicants, they would be turned down specifically because of their classification. Littles were expected to be the good little babies or children they were seen as. Always looked down upon as too helpless to contribute to society. 

All of the paladins knew that Keith had had every right to think that they might treat him the same way. The team only wished they had done more to show Keith how much they loved and valued him so that he wouldn't have had as many reasons to be cautious around them and hide something so important. They all felt terrible. A little...

...no...

Keith who was THEIR little had desperately needed them and they had had no idea. How could they have all overlooked every sign that in retrospect seem so obvious? They would make this right. Keith wouldn't have to suffer in silence anymore because they were going to show him how cared for he was and would continue to be. 

"I can't believe that horrible man would treat Keith in such a way and not let him stay in that program because of his classification," Allura said. She and Coran had come to consider the paladins to be like family. They were angered by the fact that one of there new loved ones had been treated in such a disgraceful way. 

Keith had still been softly crying during the conversion the others were having. The cuddles from the others had soothed him a bit, at least until Allura's comment had sparked something in Keith's mind, and the soothing feelings were replaced with panic as Keith shot back out of little space. He shoved all of the other paladins off him and he backed away until his back hit the wall. The others slowly started to approach him when Keith became so hysterical that he was just difficult to understand through his sobbing.

"I'm...sorry...I...I...lied but...don't take...don't...Red...n-need her..." Keith said between sobs. "....little....can fly...I can...don't take...R-Red....sorry...s-sorry...Red...d-don't take her!!"

Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge all froze. They were familiar with having panic attacks of their own, but they had never helped someone else through one. Their caregiver instincts were screaming at them to move and do something, they just weren't sure what. Lance had sprung into action right away. He knew he could help get Keith to calm down. Lance sat down on the floor in front of the crying boy.

"Keith, honey." Lance said in a soft but firm tone. 

"Baby, can you take some nice big deep breaths with me?" Lance asked. His voice got enough of Keith's attention that the little boy was now looking at him.  Lance tool a big very exaggerated deep breath. Keith cries calmed down a bit, due to how silly Lance looked breathing that way. They sat there for nearly fifteen minutes until Keith got his breathing back under control and was now sitting quietly, tears still falling from his eyes but no longer sobbing. Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge joined Keith and Lance and resumed their cuddle pile.

Shiro had repositioned Keith so that the little boy was sitting on his lap, Pidge was on his left, Hunk on the right and  Lance was still sitting in front of Keith.  The blue paladin gently brushed away the few stray tears that still ran down the little boy's cheeks. He then ran his hands through Keith's hair, fixing the ruffled and fly away strands of hair.

"Sweet boy, can you look at me?"  Lance asked softly. Of all the caregivers here Lance had the most hands-on experience with babies and children as well as littles in that age range. Shiro was just a natural at the parenting or "space dad" thing which had become his new nickname.  Lance and Shiro both fell into the daddy sub-classification, while Hunk and Pidge fell in the babysitter subclass. 

Keith was hesitant about looking up. Part of him thought he would be in trouble for throwing such a fit, and the other part of him was still afraid they were going to say he was too little to keep being a paladin. Lance and the others stayed patient with him and soon enough he looked up.

"Hey, sweetness," Lance said with a soft smile. "None of us are mad at you, ok. And nobody is going to take Red away from you." 

"Y-You...pwomise." Keith said in quiet baby talk.

"Yes, baby. We promise." Shiro said as he hugged Keith closer to him.

"Red is all yours buddy. We'd never take her away." Hunk said.

"Yeah Keith, besides you fly better than most of us a lot of the time." Pidge said.

"...but...I wittle..." Keith said confused. Right now he was about 2 and his words consisted of baby talk. He hadn't fully slipped since he was still a bit embarrassed to be little around other people. Keith wasn't ready for them to see just how little he could be, but his little side was so in need of affection and care that Keith realized soon he might not have a choice.

"And that's ok," Shiro said. "It's ok to be little. It doesn't change the fact that you are an amazing paladin. So from now on, you don't have to worry about being little because we'll all be here to take care of you. And as long as you aren't in little space, you can fly Red whenever you want too."

"...I fwy Wed?" Keith asked again just to make sure. 

"Yes baby, you get to fly Red." Lance said. 

With the knowledge that he was still going to be a paladin, Keith finally slipped all the way into little space. He soon started fussing and crying softly, not out of sadness, but in the hopes of finally get the care his big side had been denying him from getting from the four caregivers. 

And for the first time in his life Keith thought that maybe being little wasn't really such a big deal after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are still open~~!  
> Let me know in the comments if you have one~~


	7. ~~Little Keith and The Paladins (Prequal to CH5): I Want Dada~~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST: Maybe Shiro is the only one who knows about Keith’s little side, but Shiro ends up having to go on a solo mission and Keith ends up slipping into little space? The other paladins end up finding out about little Keith, who freaks out, and even though they’re confused they try to take care of him. ~(˘▾˘~)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I am back!! I was on vacation for the last week, which is why there was a lack of updates! I should be back to regular updates again now...fingers crossed!!
> 
> Also I decided to make this sort of a Prequal to Chapter 5. You don't necessarily have to read 5 to understand what is happening here :)

It was just one day. That's how long Shiro was going to be gone.  

 

Shiro was still having a little trouble bonding with the black lion and it had been bothering him. So Coran had suggested that Shiro take the black lion to a nearby planet for a solo training mission. This particular planet had a unique atmosphere that interfered with telepathic connections. Since that was one of the ways the paladins and lions connected, it would be a good challenge for the black paladin. He and the black lion would have to strengthen their bond to overcome the interference. If he ran into trouble he would call the castle and they would come to his aid. They ideally wanted Shiro to spend only 24 earth hours on the planet. The time limit would make it more of a challenge. 

Keith didn't want Shiro to go...well more specifically, Keith's little side didn't want Shiro to go. Shiro was the only one on the ship that knew Keith was a little and he would take care of Keith whenever he slipped into little space. 

Realistically he knew Shiro had to go on this mission. The bond with Black was important and it would be selfish of Keith to ask him to stay just because his little side was putting up a fuss. He could stay out of little space for one day until Shiro got back. Although, it would have been easier if it hadn't been happening so often lately. Keith's little side had been very clingy these last few weeks, and Shiro was there every time. 

Keith was worried his little side was developing separation anxiety. When Coran had suggested the mission during one of their team meetings, Keith felt butterflies in his stomach. He could hear his little side saying 'No! Dada no go!'.

Keith just shook his head to shake away that thought. 

It was only for 24 hours. Keith would be fine...

~~~~~~~~~

Keith was not fine...

It was the night before Shiro was supposed to leave for his mission and Keith couldn't calm down. The red paladin was pacing back and forth along the floor of his bedroom. The other had all gone off to bed for the night and were probably asleep by now, but not Keith. He was too busy worrying about Shiro leaving tomorrow. Normally Keith would have been fine with a situation like this, but since Shiro had found out about him being a little, Keith had started to rely on the black paladin a lot more than before. Unfortunately, Keith's little side seemed to have become almost completely dependent on Shiro. 

Keith finally stop pacing and looked down at the stuffed puppy dog that was tucked under the pillow on his bed while fiddling with the hem of his shirt. The red paladin bit his lips to stifle a small whine before he grabbed the stuffed animal and quickly left his room, walking down the hall until he was outside Shiro's door. Keith usually knocked and waited for Shiro to let him in, but he wanted Shiro right now and couldn't wait. So as soon as the door opened he went right into the older man's room.

Shiro hadn't gone to bed yet, as he was still preparing for his mission with Black. He was surprised when he heard the whooshing sound of his door opening. Shiro had assumed everyone else was asleep by now. As he glanced over towards the door, he saw that it was Keith. Keith was with his stuffed animal in one arm, holding it tightly and his thumb in his mouth. He hadn't looked up was Shiro yet. Instead, his eyes focused on his own feet. It was obvious that he had slipped into little space, but Shiro didn't understand why Keith seemed so shy. His little side had warmed up to Shiro, so he was no longer hesitant around him when he was in his headspace.

"You ok buddy? Did you have a bad dream?" Shiro asked. He wasn't sure if that was what had happened though. From where he was standing he could tell Keith wasn't wearing one of his pull-ups or diapers. So if the little boy had had a bad dream he would have wet the bed, and since Keith's pajama pants were still dry Shiro thought a bad dream was pretty unlikely. He was proven right when Keith shook his head to say no. Keith then started to slowly walk over to him and didn't say anything until he got closer.

"Can...can I sweep here wiff you?" Keith asked with his thumb still in his mouth. He then held up his stuffed puppy so Shiro could see it better. "...doggy says she's gonna miss you...."

"Did she?" Shiro chuckled. So that was what this was all about. Little Keith was upset about Shiro's mission tomorrow and wanted some snuggle time, but was too shy to say so. Shiro pulled Keith into his arms and gave him a big hug. 

"Is it just doggy that's going to miss me? Or are you going to miss me too?" Shiro asked as he hugged the little boy. Keith whined and hugged Shiro tighter.

"No, go Dada...no want you to go," Keith whined as started to sniffle. "Want Dada to stay wiff me!" 

"Oh baby boy, don't cry." Shiro said as he repositioned them so that he was sitting on the bed and then sat Keith on his lap. He then reached into the drawer by his bed and pulled out one of Keith's spare pacifiers and gently slipped it into the little boy's mouth. Keith started sucking on it right away and then rested his head in Shiro's shoulder while the older man rocked him back and forth.

"Baby, I'm not leaving you because I want to." Shiro said before softly kissing the little boys' forehead. He then tipped Keith's head up so that he could look him in the eyes, before speaking again. 

"You know how you and Red are extra special friends?" He asked, too which Keith nodded his head in agreement. "Well, I'm going on my trip so that Black and I can become just as good of friends as you and Red. You know that Dada loves taking care of you baby, I wouldn't leave you if I didn't have too." 

Little Keith still didn't like that Dada was going away. But if Dada had the chance to become bestest friends with Black then he could kind of understand. Keith really loved Red and wanted Dada to love Black just as much. So Keith stopped sniffling but hugged Shiro very tightly to let him know he was still going to miss him. 

"Alright, it is way past your bedtime little guy. So let's get you tucked in." Shiro set Keith on the bed and went to his closet to get one of Keith's pull-ups with the little star design on the front, which would disappear if Keith peed in them. Shiro had started keeping Keith's little stuff in his room just in case situations like this happened. He had chosen a pull up because Keith was still pretty verbal which indicated that he was closer to his 3-4-year-old headspace. When Keith was in his younger headspace he always wet himself during the night, but 3-4 headspace Keith only had the occasional accident at bedtime. Shiro changed Keith so that he was just in his pull up and sleep shirt. Then he tucked him into bed with his stuffed animal and then also climbed into bed so that they could snuggle. Soon both of them fell asleep

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning when Keith woke up the first thing he felt was embarrassed. He was instantly aware of his pull up, puppy plushie and pacifier; and the fact that he was snuggled against Shiro's chest. Keith kept his eyes closed and pretended to still be asleep so he didn't have to talk about it with Shiro right away. 

"I know you're awake Keith." Shiro chuckled.

"Couldn't you at least pretend you didn't.  It's already embarrassing enough." Keith mumbled after he slips his pacifier out of his mouth. 

"We've talked about this before. There is no reason to be embarrassed. Being in little space is good for you." Shiro said. At this point, both of them were sitting up in Shiro's bed and as the blanket shifted, Keith's pull up was exposed.  The little star design was still visible so Keith hadn't had an accident last night. 

"Guess I don't need to change you before breakfast."  Keith blushed at Shiro's comment and pulled the blanket up over his lap to cover it.

"Stop that! If you keep talking like that I might slip again." Keith said. 

"Sorry." Shiro chuckled as he got out of bed. Shiro was trying to keep the mood light between them. He was actually a bit concerned that Keith might slip while he was gone. The red paladin had begged Shiro not to tell the others about his little space because he still wasn't ready for them to know. Keith had been slipping a lot lately, but he had never been little two days in a row before. Shiro only hoped that because he had been little last night it might help Keith stay big until Shiro got back. Although if he slipped just at the news of Shiro leaving, would he be able to stay big once Shiro actually left? 

Shiro continued to ponder these thoughts as he grabbed Keith's pajama pants from last night so the other boy could get dressed to leave his room. He started to help Keith put them on but he pushed Shiro's hands away, before dressing himself. Keith started to stomp towards the door but paused before opening it.

"Don't... don't leave without saying goodbye to me."

~~~~~~~~~~

Shiro had eaten his breakfast rather quickly before saying goodbye to everyone and heading out on his mission. The rest of the team ate at a more leisurely pace, except for Keith. He wasn't eating at all. Instead, he was just pushing the food goo around on his plate with his spoon.

"Keith, you ok? Is something wrong with the food." Hunk asked.

"It's just as gross as it always is." Keith mumbled as he kept pushing it around.

"Not cool dude. Hunk has been working on making it taste better. You could at least take a bite before you complain." Lance said.  

Keith didn't understand why he was being scolded. It wasn't his fault the food goo was gross, he was just being honest. So why was he in trouble? Keith decided that Lance was just being mean. Keith didn't like getting scolded. Keith let out an angry whine before throwing his spoon across the table. 

"I don't want to eat this yucky goopy stuff and you can't make me!" Keith yelled before shoving his plate off the table so that it hit the floor, causing the food to spill and make a mess. He then got up from the table and ran out of the room.

"What the heck was that all about?" Lance asked after Keith had run out of the room.

"I don't know. But I swear I heard Keith say the words 'yucky' and 'goopy.'" Hunk said almost like he didn't believe it. It was like Keith was having the start of a...temper tantrum.

"He did." Pidge said. She then readjusted her glasses and continued eating her breakfast. She was amused at the antics of her teammates and more so by Hunk and Lance's reaction. "You guys really haven't noticed yet?"

"Noticed what? " Hunk asked while cleaning up the mess Keith had made when he had pushed his plate to the floor.

"It's just a hunch at this point," Pidge said. "We'll see if I'm right or not"

This only confused Lance and Hunk more but they decided not to press any further. If Pidge wasn't saying anything more at this point than it was probably something personal to Keith. Pidge was probably just respecting his privacy. For now, they would just all keep a close eye on the red paladin.

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Keith kept running down the hall until he found himself outside Shiro's door again. He knew he should just keep walking and go back to his room. Going into Shiro's room would only increase the likelihood that he would slip. He had already been showing signs, given what happened at breakfast. 

He knew he shouldn't do this but he couldn't help it. He felt his eyes well up with tears. Keith went into Shiro's room and laid face down on the older man's bed, burying his face into the pillow before letting himself cry. With every passing minute, he started to feel more and more little. Keith opened Shiro's bedside drawer, where he knew the older man kept some of his little stuff. He pulled his stuffed puppy out of the drawer and held it close to his chest. Keith's thumb slowly worked its way into his mouth and he stayed like that for a few hours and eventually fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The other paladins hadn't seen Keith since the breakfast incident and were starting to get worried. Well, more specifically Lance and Hunk. Pidge seemed surprisingly calm about the situation, almost as if she knew something that the others didn't know. Hunk and Lance decided to search the castle to see if they could find the red paladin and figure out what was going on with him. After checking all of Keith's usual hiding places they still weren't able to find him. Lance and Hunk went back to the lounge area and collapsed on the couch next to Pidge who was still typing away on her laptop, having never gotten up to search for their missing teammate. The three of them chatted amongst themselves when the whoosh of the lounge doors distracted them. In walked Keith in a less than Keith like manner.

Keith wasn't wearing his typical red jacket, nor his leather gloves. He was just in his t-shirt, underwear and only had a sock on his left foot. This would have been strange enough for the red paladin as it was. However, it was the other few new accessories that had Lance and Hunk, shocked and a bit confused. Keith had a stuffed dog held tightly to his chest and a pacifier in his mouth. He was also rubbing his eyes with one hand in the same manner a small child would. After rubbing his eyes Keith looked around the room and after realizing that Shiro wasn't there his eyes started to well up with tears as he whimpered around his pacifier.

"Keith." Hunk said gently to get the other boy's attention. "You ok buddy?" 

Upon hearing his name and seeing the Garrison trio stare at him, Keith started to cry. His pacifier fell out of his mouth and he started stomping his feet. Hunk was too in shock to move and Pidge looked smug in the sense that something she thought was true was proven right. Lance was the first to get up and go over to the crying boy. The blue-eyed boy had a pretty big family so he had seen this type of crying many times and knew he how to comfort the red paladin. He walked over and lifted Keith into his arms before picking him up and bouncing him gently. 

"...want...Dada…" Keith said as he continued to cry. "Dada"

"Whose Dada?" Hunk asked. "I thought Keith's dad was...well...you know..."

"I'm fairly sure Keith is asking for Shiro." Pidge said. At the mention of Shiro's name, Keith cried harder.

"Dada, Dada, Dada" Keith cried as he squirmed in Lance's arms.

"Ok, but why does he think Shiro is his dad?" Hunk asked.

"Since neither of you still haven't realized it yet, Keith is a little." 

"Like that age regression thing?" Lance asked while still bouncing Keith, who was still crying and clinging to him.

"Are you sure Pidge?" Hunk asked.

"Do you have a better explanation?" She asked, gesturing towards the scene in front of them. Just then both of them noticed Lance's eyes go wide and they heard a dripping sound before Keith started to cry even harder.

"Oh...my..." Hunk started.

"Did he...?" Pidge asked vaguely.

"Yup." Lance said as he just rubbed Keith's back comfortingly.

"You are handling this better than I would have expected." Pidge said.

"Well...As gross as this is going to sound, it's actually not the first time someone had peed on me. When you have a family with a lot of babies and small children it happens more often than you would think." Lance said. "You guys want to help me get him cleaned up so that I can shower?" 

The Garrison trio made their way out of the lounge, and back to Keith's room where they assumed all of Keith's little stuff would be. While Pidge and Hunk looked for something to change Keith into, Lance brought Keith to the bathroom. Keith was still crying and only started to whine more once Lance had set him down. 

"...Dada...want..." Keith whined.

"I know buddy. He'll be back soon." Lance said. After getting Keith cleaned up he passed him off to Hunk and Pidge who got him changed so that he should shower. When Lance came back into the room he saw Keith sitting on the bed wearing a pull-up and pajamas. The red paladin had a new pacifier in his mouth and still had a few tears running down his face, but he wasn't actively crying anymore. Hunk and Pidge found Keith's toy box while Lance was showering and now Keith was pulling the toys out one by one to show the other paladins. 

The three of them started playing with Keith until the little boy started to giggle. Keith ended up in Hunk's lap at one point with his airplane toy and started making silly flying sounds. Hunk scooped Keith up, lifted him into the air and started to spin him around the room while mimicking the airplane sounds from before. Lance and Keith had built a block tower, that Keith had used one of his stuffed animals to knock it down. Pidge had even read Keith one of the children's books that were in the box. The three of them stayed that way for the rest of the afternoon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

When Shiro finally returned to the castle ship after a successful mission of bonding with Black, the first thing he did after discussing the details with Allura and Coran, was going to find Keith. Shiro had been a bit worried about Keith, given how close to little space he had seemed before Shiro had left. The Black paladin made his way quietly down the hallway until he made it to Keith's door. Upon opening it, Shiro couldn't help the surprised look on his face at the sight before him.

Lance, Pidge, Hunk and Keith; who was dressed in his little clothes, had all somehow managed to cram and squeeze themselves onto Keith's bed and were all sound asleep. Keith's toys were scattered all over the floor, making it obvious that the four of them had had quite the play session before falling asleep. Shiro shook his head and smiled fondly as he turned off the light and closed the door. 

Looks like Keith was going to have two new big brothers and a big sister.       

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are still open~~  
> Let me know in the comments~~  
> Have 2 more chapters currently in progress~~


	8. ~~Little Keith & The Blade of Marmora: I'm Supposed to Big, But I'm Really Still Little~~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST:what about one were Keith thinks he is weird about wanting to be little but when he get with the blades he finds out its natural for him cause for galra 19 is still very much a toddler or baby. Like they age one year for every ten of ours or something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few tweeks have been made to the timeline of this story, in terms of when Keith meets Krolia.  
> Hope you Guys like it~~!

Keith had always known he was different from the other people his age.  

 

 

While the other children had grown and matured, Keith seemed to be stuck in a more babyish state of mind. He never seemed to outgrow his brightly colored baby toys, preferring them over the flashy and trendy "big kid toys" his peers all seemed enamored with. Keith was much happier when he was playing with his building blocks, his xylophone, his teething rings, his plastic rainbow keys, his stuffed animals or his shiny red firetruck. Sure it was a bit odd for a teenager to want to play with baby toys, but Keith couldn't help it and he didn't want to stop.

Another thing Keith hadn't outgrown was his pacifier. He used it for much longer than was typical for his age, and also sucked his thumb when his pacifier wasn't an option. Keith was aware that this was strange for his age as well. None of the other people in his class still needed to use their pacifier or still put their fingers in their mouths like Keith still did. One of the many pediatrician's Keith had seen over the years had diagnosed him with an oral fixation. Although having a name for it didn't make it any less embarrassing when Keith would unconsciously suck his thumb in public spaces. 

Another odd quirk Keith still hadn't outgrown was that his speech sometimes involved a lot of baby talk and other odd sounds. This often got him teased by other people his age, so Keith preferred to stay quiet. There had been several times over the years when embarrassing baby words left Keith's mouth in front of his peers. His foster families had brought him to a lot of different doctors and after several tests, they found that there was nothing medically or even mentally wrong with Keith, he just seemed to be having a difficult time outgrowing babyish behaviors. Mentally, physically and emotionally Keith was at the same level as his peers, so none of the doctors were quite sure why he was having such a hard time leaving infancy and those behaviors behind.  

Perhaps the most embarrassing thing Keith still hadn't quite outgrown was having accidents. He still wet the bed every night and also had his fair share of daytime accidents. Keith was always surprised when his pants would become wet. A lot of the time Keith wouldn't realize he had to go or that he was going until his pants were completely soaked. Keith had started wearing his pull-ups all the time to help keep his pants dry.

Sometimes Keith just wanted to be like other people his age. He didn't want to have to worry about having accidents. He didn't want to have the need to use a pacifier or get excited when he saw new baby toy advertisements. He didn't like that he felt so dependent on other people and wanted them to take care of him so bad. 

Keith just wanted to be normal. He was 19 and still acted and felt like a baby. He always wanted to know why he couldn't just be normal....and one day he finally got that answer.

These behaviors weren't typical for a human Keith's age...but...Keith wasn't all human...

It happened shortly after his Marmora trials. When the Blades discovered that Keith had a Galra bloodline, they immediately panicked and went into protective mode. The Galra were very protective of their young. Even if they weren't blood-related, they still had a protective urge to take care of a distressed or hurt kit. This instinct kicked in full force after the truth was revealed and Keith had passed out. The blades rushed him to the infirmary and then to the make shift nursery aboard their ship, should they rescue anyone with kits of their own. 

Shiro had been confused by the sudden panicked nature of the Blades and had tried to get answers but the only thing he was told was to contact Voltron and explanations would be shared after Keith had been properly cared for. When the others arrived, Kolivan sat down with them to begin explaining the situation.

He explained that from the looks of things, Galra age very differently from humans. With Keith being half Galra, it had caused an unusual age shift. As if his human age and Galra age were fighting against each other.  The red paladin might mentally and physically be his earth age but he also had the very strong instincts of a young Galra kit, though he wasn't quite sure how young. The paladins described some of Keith's behaviors, which caused Kolivan to frown before taking a deep breath. He then said that Keith was probably the equivalent of a Galra infant or toddler at the oldest.

Kits loved to play and often made sounds instead of using their words. The reason Keith probably still desired his pacifier or put his fingers in his mouth was probably because Galra kits were breastfed for much longer than other species. Galra kits also tended to be quite curious and putting things in their mouths was a way that they learned. The accidents weren't surprising either. The Galra eventually developed excellent control over their bladders, to the point where they could physically keep the urge to urinate away for as long as they needed. That, however, was a long and very slow process to gain that control. Galra kits were almost completely diaper dependent for a significant amount of time.  

Kolivan wasn't surprised by any of Keith's behaviors.  Although he did fear that now that Keith's Galra blood had been awakened after being suppressed for so long, his instincts as a kit would take over and his human ones would take a back seat. This was even more likely because Keith's mother spent a good amount of time working with them. Keith's kit instincts would be able to sense her and if that happened he might become very dependent on her. If this happened he wouldn't be able to pilot until his kit instincts settled back down. The unfortunate reality of that was that there was no way to know for sure what the outcome for Keith would be, nor how long any of this would last. There was a very good chance that Keith may have to grow up all over again.

~~~~~~~~~

When Keith woke up again he felt cozy and safe. It wasn't how he was used to waking up and certainly not how he expected to wake up after finishing his trials. As he opened his eyes he realized his clothing had been changed. He was now wearing pajamas made with the softest material Keith had ever felt and was a bit embarrassed to discover that his pull up had been replaced with something much thicker; which obviously meant someone had changed him into a diaper. Upon further inspection of his surroundings, he realized he was laying in a crib and swaddled in a large blanket. Keith started to panic.  None of the paladins had treated him like a baby before. Why would they now? Where were the Blades? Why didn't he hate this as much as he probably should? Keith whined, wanting desperately to suck his thumb for comfort but he was so tightly swaddled that he couldn't get his arm free. Keith struggled and squirmed in the blanket unable to move very much. Keith wasn't sure what was happening or why he suddenly wanted to be held so badly. He fussed a little more even though he knew it was a very babyish thing to do, but he couldn't help it. After another minute Keith started to cry. 

Hearing the sounds of his cries, Kolivan and the rest of the paladins made their way into the nursery. Keith fussed even more at the sight of his friend. He knew they were aware of his babyish habits but this was the first time he had properly looked the part. 

"Uppy up." Keith whined, face turning red at his word choice, as he continued to squirm. Kolivan picked him up, undoing the blanket enough to free Keith's arms. 

"Why am I...like this...like a baby?" Keith asked as he laid his head against Kolivan's shoulder. Kolivan and the others did there best to explain the situation to Keith. After they were done Keith let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't weird or abnormal for acting the way he did because he really was still a baby. Keith started sucking his thumb, this time without hesitation until Kolivan removed it and pressed a pacifier gently against his lips. Keith accepted it right away, making a happy purr like sound as he closed his eyes. The other paladins cooed at the cute sight before them. Keith seemed content for a short time until his stomach started to growl. He started to whimper around his pacifier and nuzzle his head against Kolivan's neck. Keith was about to speak up and say what he wanted when all of a sudden he felt something jolt through his body. All of his senses zoned in on one thought, one desperate need, one person Keith had to be with right now.

Mama...

Keith started sobbing and let out a few needy chirping sounds. The sounds made Kolivan frown and confused the paladins.

"What's wrong with Keith?" Shiro asked.

"Did his kit instincts awaken?" Pidge asked.

"Why is he making that sound?" Lance asked

"Yes it would seem his kit nature has taken over. He is distressed and that sound is a specific chirp for when the kit wants its mother. It's a calling chirp, he needs her and is calling her to come to him"

"But...Keith doesn't know his mother. She left after he was born on earth." Hunk said.

"A kit can sense its mother's presence. If he is using the calling chirp, she is here on this base." Kolivan said.

 

"Do you know who it is?" Shiro asked.

 

"I have my suspicions." Kolivan said. Keith continued to cry, chirp and squirm in Kolivan's arms. He wasn't Mama and Keith needed Mama. It wasn't much longer when the door to the nursery whooshed open. In walked a tall female Blade member, with a look on her face that was partially confused and partially in awe.

 

"Krolia." Kolivan said still holding the crying kit.

 

"Is that..." She started to ask before being interrupted.

 

"Mama!" Keith called out. He was now squirming so much that Kolivan was having a hard time holding him. Krolia rushed forward to take Keith into her arms. As soon as he was settled, his cries stopped and he snuggled close to her chest. She started to run her fingers through his hair and purr to help keep her kit soothed.

 

"I don't understand. How is he here?" Krolia asked. The paladins explained how they ended up in space and Krolia, in turn, explained how she ended up on earth and why she had to leave. She never thought she'd see her kit again and she never thought she'd get the chance to baby him either. She knew the age shift must have been hard on him growing up and she felt bad that she couldn't be there for him during those times. She placed a gentle kiss on the top of Keith's head causing her baby to coo happily. Keith started to tug on the front of her jacket and make huffy frustrated sounds. He was still hungry and Mama was here now. Krolia let out a small laugh before excusing herself and Keith from the room. While it wasn't uncommon for Galra mothers to feed their kits in front of others, she knew that an earthling Keith's physical age had long passed the nursing stage. It would be more comfortable for the kit and the other paladins for them to be somewhere more private, like her room for example.

 

As soon as the door opened Keith chirped happily because the room smelled just like Mama. Krolia sat on her bed and cradled Keith in her arms. Again Keith tugged at her jacket causing her to chuckle.

 

"Impatient little thing, aren't you." She said as she unzipped her jacket. After feeding her baby, she burped him and then used her tongue to clean his face. This way of grooming was a bit odd since Keith didn't have fur like most Galra kits. He giggled and tried to squirm away from her. Mama was silly and her tongue tickled his face. Keith stopped giggling and started to frown when he realized he was peeing in his diaper. Galra diapers were much different from his pull-ups or earth diapers. As Keith peed the diaper started to puff up, instead of sag as his pull-ups did. The more Keith peed the puffier his diaper got. Keith whimpered and started to pat the front of his diaper, confused by the strange feeling.

 

"I see why Kolivan had you diapered, it seems you still can't go potty on your own yet. Mama will have to change you out of that very wet diaper." She teased as she tickled his tummy. Krolia took Keith back to the nursery to change his diaper. When she got there she discovered that the others had gone their separate ways for the evening. This would give them some privacy at least. As she laid Keith down on the changing table the kit started to squirm. Krolia grabbed a pacifier and put it in Keith's mouth and then one of the colorful baby toys from the toy box and placed it in Keith's hands. With his new distractions, she was able to quickly change him out of his wet diaper and into a dry one. Once she was finished she picked Keith up and started to purr and rock him in her arms. When his eyes started to droop she moved to put him back in the crib from earlier. Keith, however, didn't like this idea at all.

 

"Mama! Mama!" Keith cried after spitting out his pacifier. Krolia quickly hushed the boy with soothing sounds and scooped him up again.

 

"Do you want to stay with Mama tonight?" She asked. She took the way his grip tightened around her as a yes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are still open~~!  
> Let me know in the comments~~!  
> Hope to update soon~~!


	9. ~~Lance and Little Keith 3: Daddy's Little Snuggle Bug~~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST: Can you continue this klance story please? With a really really little Keith (like a baby) who is very clingy to lance? And lance is there to hold him and change him and care for him? Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really loving my Lance and Little Keith series~~! <3 <3  
> Hope you guys are too~~! <3 <3
> 
> This is part 3...It can be read on it's own but for better context you should read Chapters 2 & 4 first.

It had been far too long since Keith had had Lance all to himself. Ever since Lance had found out about the fact that Keith was a little, the two of them had been spending much more time together. 

 

However, these last few weeks had been hectic. They had constantly been on mission after mission after mission. It had been impossible for them to set aside some private time with each other so Keith could be little and Lance could take care of him. The red paladin was starting to feel needy and a bit selfish because he wanted his Lance and he didn't want to share him.

He wanted one-on-one time with Daddy.

Keith had started referring to Lance as Daddy in his head while in little space. The red paladin had yet to say it out loud though. It was embarrassing enough just to think about it. Part of Keith knew Lance wouldn't mind, in fact, the blue-eyed boy would probably be thrilled. But part of Keith was still too shy to say it. They still hadn't discussed exactly what they were doing or how they wanted this relationship to go. Right now it was still just an occasional or spur of the moment thing. Keith went to Lance when he wanted or needed to be little and Lance would play with and take care of him. There still hadn't been a discussion of Lance becoming Keith's official caregiver and what that would entail. Keith knew he shouldn't call Lance Daddy until they had had that conversation. The timing just never seemed quite right to bring it up. Either they were busy with Voltron paladin duties or Keith was already partially in little space by the time he found Lance. Case in point being proven right now.

Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, and Allura were all on separate missions and were currently away from the castle. Keith and Lance had finished their respective missions before the rest of the team and had already returned. Once they were back, Coran had left on a mission of his own. With the knowledge that it would be just the two of them at the castle, Keith slipped into little space as soon as Red had landed in her hanger. Because it had been so long and because Keith was feeling needier than normal, he slipped into his youngest headspace which was about a year old. 

Keith whimpered and fussed as he still sat in the pilot seat of Red. Baby Keith couldn't figure out how to undo the seat strap and this caused tears to start running down his cheeks. He fussed for another minute or two until suddenly he felt the strap click and come undone. With teary eyes, he looked up and saw Lance smiling softly at him.

"I thought my baby could use a little help. Looks like I was right." Lance said before picking Keith up and cradling him in his arms. When Keith hadn't come out of Red right away Lance figured that the other boy had slipped into his headspace. This was confirmed by the fact that Red had let Lance in with no trouble at all, knowing her paladin needed someone to care for him. 

"Let's get you out of this clunky armor and into something more snuggly." Lance said as he carried Keith all the way back to his room. When they got there Lance tried to set Keith down on the bed but was met with frantic fussy sounds and a suddenly very clingy little boy. Keith clung as tightly to Lance as he could, he didn't want to be put down. He wanted Daddy. 

"Baby, I need to change your clothes. I can't do that unless I put you down." Lance said in a comforting but firm tone. Keith whined again before finally letting Lance set him down. The blue-eyed boy made quick work of grabbing Keith's box of little supplies and took out what he needed. He then laid out the changing mat and turned his attention back towards Keith. Lance removed Keith's red paladin armor, black undersuit, and underwear before laying the now naked boy on the changing mat. Normally Keith was quite squirmy when getting changed but today he was laying pretty still. If he squirmed this would take longer and Keith just wanted Daddy to hold him again. With Keith laying still, it was much easier for Lance to get Keith changed. Lance lifted Keith's legs enough to slide his diaper under his bottom, then finished diapering him, making sure the tapes were snug and secure. Lanced decided that since it was still early in the day he would get Keith dressed in his cute overall shorts. They were a very soft dark blue mock denim material with some cute little duck patches on them and snaps at the crotch to make diaper changing easier. Another thing Lance loved about these overall shorts was the fact that when Keith was wearing one of his thicker diapers under them, the overalls helped draw a lot of attention it the fact that Keith had one on. If Lance could convince Keith to wear diapers all the time, he would. The Red paladin looked so cute in his puffy baby diapers. 

Once the little boy was in said puffy baby diaper, Lance dressed Keith in a white t-shirt, his overalls and finally a pair of white socks that had a bit of ruffled ribbon around the ankles. Keith had been embarrassed about his ruffle socks the first time Lance had found them. They were very babyish and a tad 'girly' as Keith called them when explaining why he had been hiding them. The blue-eyed boy just gushed about how cute they were and told Keith he didn't have to be embarrassed about the things he liked.

After getting Keith dressed Lance slipped a pacifier into the little boy's mouth.  Now that he was dressed Keith started to fuss again and make grabby hands at Lance, hoping to be picked up again. Lance gently kissed Keith on the nose and tickled his tummy before picking him up. Lance couldn't help himself from patting Keith's diapered bottom a few times, which made the little boy make a fussy embarrassed sound. He let out a small laugh when Keith snuggled tightly against him again. 

"Someone is Daddy's little snuggle bug today," Lance said. Lance's whole face then turned bright red when he realized what he had said. He felt Keith's grip tighten around him as his breath hitched. Both of them had been actively avoiding using that particular word. Since Keith had never called him anything that implied he thought of him as a proper caregiver, Lance had been trying to act more like a babysitter. The blue-eyed boy would be lying if he said he was ok with that. He had been referring to himself as Keith's daddy in his own head but never out loud before. This was still a pretty new dynamic between them and Lance had wanted to go at Keith's pace. But now he had accidentally said that word and he didn't know what would happen now.  

Lance was a bit shocked when all Keith did was make a few babyish sounds around the pacifier in his mouth and kept snuggling against him. Keith buried his face in Lance's shoulder to hide how happy he was. Lancey wanted to be his Daddy. When Daddy didn't say anything else, Keith didn't understand why. The little boy leaned back slightly and started to tug on Lance's shirt. He wanted Daddy's attention. Keith liked that Daddy could be loud and used silly voices and made silly faces. He didn't want Daddy to be quiet.

"Daddy." Keith said. It was a bit muffled by the pacifier in his mouth but Lance heard him loud and clear. The blue-eyed boy was so happy that his little slip up hadn't made things awkward. 

"Yes, baby?" Lance asked. Keith just nuzzled his face back into the crook of Lance's neck and whined. Lance rubbed the boys back and bounced him gently before taking Keith to the kitchen to get his bottle. The little boy was probably hungry after such a long morning and Lance loved when Keith was having and extra little day because it meant he got to bottle feed him. Lance thought Keith looked absolutely adorable when he was drinking his bottle. The little boy always made cute faces and cute noises when he drank his bottle, it always made him seem much more little. 

When the bottle was ready, Lance took Keith back to the little boy's room and sat down on the bed. He repositioned Keith so that he was being cradled, and then took Keith's pacifier out of his mouth to replace it with the bottle. Keith cooed happily as he started to drink his milk.  He liked when Daddy fed him because it meant he got to be held close and snuggly. When he was finished Lance burped him and then sat him on his lap. Keith tugged on Lance's shirt again making the blue-eyed boy chuckle at the cute action. Lance rewarded his cuteness by leaning forward and kissing Keith on the nose again. The little boy's cheeks turned pink and he made a cute whining sound before hiding his face against Lance's chest.  

"You are too cute, baby boy." Lance said. Keith sat back up and pouted. Daddy was saying things that made his face get red and his tummy all fluttery. Not liking the fact that his sweet boy was pouting, Lance decided to do something about it. The blue-eyed boy then covered his face with both hands.

"Peek-a-boo," Lance said as he took his hands away from his face causing Keith to giggle and bounce up and down on Lance's lap. Lance repeated the same action a few more times, making silly faces after he uncovered his face. Keith giggled every time and even tried copying Lance by covering and uncovering his face. This continued until Keith started to yawn. The little boy used both hands to rub his eyes before snuggling against Lance again. 

"I think it's getting close to nap time." Lance said. Keith didn't like that idea though. He was sleepy but if he fell asleep he wouldn't get any more Daddy time. Keith started to fuss and whine as he tightly grabbed Lance's shirt with both of his hands. He continued to squirm and fuss until Lance started to rub his back and rock him gently, which wasn't very easy in their current position. 

"Alright, if you aren't ready for a nap, then how about we snuggle and Daddy reads you a story?" Lance suggested. Keith nodded his head yes. He wanted Daddy snuggles and Daddy always used silly voices during storytime. 

Lance leaned over the side of the bed to grab one of Keith's storybooks. He then repositioned the little boy so that Keith's back was to his chest so that Keith could see the pictures. Before he began reading Lance grabbed Keith's pacifier and put it back in the little boy's mouth. After pulling Keith into a closer snuggle Lance opened the book and started to read. Keith sucked on is pacifier and listened to the story being told. He giggled every time Daddy used a silly voice and every now and then he would tap the picture page of the storybook and Lance would stop reading to explain the picture to Keith. When the story was done Lance decided to check Keith's diaper. The little boy usually needed to be changed shortly after having his bottle and now was no exception. Keith's diaper was very wet.

"Looks like little Keefy needs a diaper change," Lance said. Lance got up and laid out the changing mat. He then laid Keith down and undid the snaps on his ducky overall shorts. After undoing the tape and removing the wet diaper Lance went to reach for the baby wipes, baby powder, and a dry diaper. While he was doing that Keith accidentally peed a little bit more onto the changing mat underneath him. This made Keith quite upset. He didn't like it when he had pee-pee accidents when he wasn't wearing his diapers. Keith started to cry and kick his legs; he was a little afraid that Daddy would be mad. 

"Oh baby, it's ok. Accidents happen honey bun. No need to cry, Daddy will get you all cleaned up." Lance said to comfort the crying little boy. Lance cleaned up the little accident and then got Keith into a new diaper before redoing the snaps on his overalls. 

"There. All better. " Lance said before kissing Keith's nose again. "Does my baby want another story?" Keith nodded his head before reaching up to get Daddy to hold him again. Lance scooped him up and got them back into the position from before. Lance read to Keith until the little boy fell asleep. The blue-eyed boy decided to stay in Keith's room until he woke up.

~~~~~~~~~~~

About an hour later Keith woke up but he wasn't in little space anymore. He remembered everything that had happened earlier and was happy but also a little embarrassed. Lance had started calling himself Daddy and that made Keith really happy. Lance was so good at taking care of him and Keith always felt so safe in little space when he was with Lance. It was still a bit embarrassing though. They had been rivals and not very good friends for so long. It was a bit difficult for Keith to be so vulnerable and little when that's how his relationship with him had started. He knew Lance would never make fun of him for anything he did when he was in little space, but it was still embarrassing for Keith sometimes.

"Are you still little?" Lance asked when he realized Keith was awake.

"Not really. I know that I'm big but I'm right on the edge still." Keith said not making eye contact with Lance yet. "Umm...so...Daddy...huh?" Keith said not quite sure how to bring it up. He knew Lance had said it but he wanted to know for sure if that was going to become their thing or if Lance had just gotten caught up in the moment.  Lance's face turned bright red again and his hands started fidgeting.

"Uh yeah...sorry about that. I know we never talked about that. I have been thinking about it though so the word just sort of slipped out. I won't say it again if you're-"

"No! I really want you to be Daddy!" Keith said louder than he meant to, shocking the blue paladin. Now both of their faces were bright red. "I mean...if you want to..."

"I'd really like that," Lance said as he moved closer to Keith and took his hand. "I like this...us...you. I want us to be a thing."

"Like...boyfriends?" Keith asked hesitantly. 

"Um yes...if you want that too." Lance said just as hesitantly. 

"I do...but I'd want to keep that separate. Like you'd be my boyfriend only when I'm big and my D-daddy only when I'm in little space."

"Sounds perfect. That's what I was thinking too." Lance said as he squeezed Keith's hand. "We probably still have a few hours until the others get back. Do you want to be little for a little longer?"

Keith didn't say anything. Instead, he moved so that he could sit in Lance's lap and snuggled close to him again before putting his thumb in his mouth. Keith was still feeling extra little and words were too hard right now. Lance was good at picking up Keith non-verbal cues though. 

"Still such a snuggle bug, huh?" Lance said. "I think it's time for some lunch though. So let's get you some food."

Lance carried Keith to the kitchen and got him a bowl of food and another bottle. It was impressive that Lance could carry all of that and Keith back to the little boy's room. He just felt like it would be better for them to be in there just in case the other paladins returned early. Keith still didn't want them to know, which was fine because that just meant they got more one on one time.  

When they got back to the room Lance set Keith down and put a bib around his neck to keep the little boy's overalls clean. Lance spoon-fed Keith until the bowl was empty then wiped the little boy's face. Then Lance scooped him back up and cradled him again so that he could give Keith his second bottle. Keith was very happy about this because they normally only had time for Keith to have one bottle. Being bottle-fed was one of Keith's favorite things when he was extra little. He liked how babyish it made him feel. Right now Keith felt just like a little baby. He was in Daddy's arms while Daddy held his baby bottle for him, and he was wearing his baby clothes and puffy diaper. Keith felt so safe and happy, and it was all thanks to Lance.    

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are STILL OPEN~~!  
> Let me know in the comments~~!
> 
> *Update!! (July 12/2019)  
> OMFG~! Someone just drew some fan art for this chapter for me!!!! This is the first time anyone has drawn fan art for something I've written!!!
> 
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/fd3c4faa8b59846cad71e79b8cc80a18/tumblr_puk9r3RXV01w29z4yo1_640.png
> 
> Thank you Mitsukkii ♡♡♡  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsukkii/pseuds/Mitsukkii


	10. ~~:Little Keith: Accidents Happen~~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST:: Keith is fighting headspace during a meeting. he ends up having an accident during the meeting but is assured by Shiro that it's almost over, then they can go back to the Castle and get him changed. but then, the meeting drags on for another hour, and Keith is close to getting a rash, and can't hold it any longer and has another accident in his pants, and he slips. but before he can throw a fit, Lance makes up an excuse for him and Keith to leave and gets him back to the Castle. but Keith wants Bubba so he's fussy until Shiro comes back from the meeting,

 Keith knew he should have peed before they left the castle ship. 

The paladins had been called to have a strategy meeting with the blades about there next infiltration mission. Since it had been a matter of importance, Keith hadn't wanted to be the reason they were late; so he skipped going to the bathroom. He was sure it would be fine. He hadn't had to go that badly so he should have been able to hold it. Now, however, he was regretting that decision. The longer he held it the more he felt himself start to slip into his headspace. Keith had never slipped in front of the blade members before and he really didn't want to anytime soon. He wanted them to take him seriously and his little side might make them doubt his abilities. So Keith did his best to stay big and try not to think about how badly he had to pee.

He tried to be as discreet as possible as he squirmed slightly in his chair. He didn't want everyone to know he had to go and he didn't want them to stop the meeting just because he couldn't wait to go potty. But as the meeting continued, it turned out that Keith really couldn't wait. He needed to go so badly and he wasn't sure if he would be able to hold it much longer. Keith had to force himself not to whimper or make any distressed facial expressions when he felt himself start to pee. He managed to stop himself but he knew he had gone enough that there was sure to be a wet spot which was probably now visible. This would only draw attention to the fact that he had peed in his pants. If the Blades saw this, they would probably think he was still too much of a baby to help them on missions. 

Being as discreet as he could, Keith glanced down at his lap and was surprised and relieved when he didn't see a wet spot. However, the red paladin was confused by this discovery. Was he...was he wearing a pull-up? Keith shifted slightly in his seat to see if he could tell if he was wearing one or not. When he was in between headspaces like this it made it difficult for Keith to remember certain details. 

It felt like Keith had a thicker layer under his pants, so he must have had a pull-up on. Keith's little side internally whined that he still had to go potty and if he had his pull up on it was fine to go. It had been embarrassing at first for Keith when he would accidentally pee in his pull-ups around the other paladins, but they had all assured him that that was what they were for. So that meant if he couldn't hold it he would be fine because he had his pull-up on and the others would understand because he was little. He hadn't wanted to give in to his little space so he tried to hold it a little longer. It was a lost cause though because soon Keith slipped enough into little space that he started peeing again and this time didn't stop.

Keith had to force himself not to whine again when he felt his pants get really wet. Did his pull up leak? It did happen occasionally but when it did it was nowhere near this bad. That's when Keith shot right back out of his headspace and realized something very important...

He was not wearing a pull up because he had not been little before they left for the meeting; nor had he been little in the last few days. Keith replayed this morning over in his head and that's when he remembered that he had been in a bit of a rush getting changed to go meet the Blades. He had been changing out of his paladin armor when Shiro knocked on his door and said they needed to leave soon. Not wanting to hold the team up, Keith had left the black undersuit portion of his armor on and pulled his clothes on over it. This would explain the thicker layer under his pants that made him think it was a pull-up. It would also explain why when Keith had started to have his accident it hadn't immediately shown up on his pants. The undersuits were pretty absorbent, Keith had had a few accidents in them before and they had helped keep the mess to a minimum. However, they weren't meant for that, so after a certain point they would soak through just like any normal clothing. Like now for instance. There was a noticeable wet spot on the front of his pants and his bottom was also very wet as well. From what he could tell though, he hadn't gotten his chair too wet, which was good. 

The new problems Keith was having to deal with were the fact that his accident had made him slip slightly so that he was now in his four-year-old headspace and now his wet pants were clinging to his legs and were making him feel yucky. He didn't want to wear his wet pants anymore. He wanted someone to get him cleaned up and change him. But everyone was still talking about boring grown-up stuff that Keith had long since stopped listening to. Since Keith was sitting near Shiro he tried to get the older man's attention. Keith used his foot to kick Shiro's leg under the table. He watched the older man jolt slightly before turning his head toward him. Keith made a face and squirmed a little in his chair, hoping that Dada would get the hint. Keith watched Shiro type something onto the tablet in front of him before discreetly sliding it to Keith for him to read.

_'The meeting should be over soon buddy. Try to hold it a little longer and then I'll take you to go potty as soon as we're done.'_

Keith tried not to whine but Dada didn't understand. Keith couldn't hold it because he had already had an accident. Keith felt himself slip a little more due to how upset he felt that Dada didn't know what was wrong. His pants were still wet and yucky and sticking to him in a weird way. He didn't like it. He wanted a bubble bath, a pull-up and a pair of dry pants. Keith was getting upset and needed to do something before the Blades noticed he was little right now. He wanted to suck his thumb but now wasn't the best time for that. Keith tried to distract himself by singing some of his favorite baby songs in his head. He had gotten through The ABC's, Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, and You Are My Sunshine, before starting to feel fussy again. This wasn't working. His pants were still wet, he wanted to suck his thumb and the grown-ups were STILL talking. They were talking so much. Were they ever going to be done? Dada said they would be done soon. When was soon?

A new problem that started to occur was Keith had started to pee in his pants for a second time during this meeting. He had always had a small bladder and needed to pee pretty often as it was, but when he was in little space those needs were even more frequent. And since he had slipped pretty far into his headspace there was no way he would have been able to hold it this time. Keith let out a few very quiet whimpers as he soaked his pants even more than they already were.

Lance who had moved closer to Keith at some point during the meeting, heard the other boy whimper and glanced over to see what was wrong. The blue-eyed boy's eyes widened when he saw how wet Keith's pants were and noticed the puddle forming on the chair under the other boy's bottom. When it looked like Keith was done going, Lance stood up and suggested that he and Keith head back to the castle ship to start the preparations for their plan. The Blades looked confused but the other paladins figured out pretty quickly that Keith must have slipped during the meeting and needed to go back to the castle. Shiro told them to go and promised they would all return as soon as they were done, which was said more for Keith's benefit than anything else.

With everyone else's attention turned back to the planning session, Lance helped Keith out of his chair and took off his jacket to wrap around the little boy's waist to help hide his wet pants. As soon as the door shut behind them, Lance picked Keith up and carried him to one of the travel pods. After they got in Lance flew them back to the castle ship. Now that they were away from the Blades, Keith finally let himself cry and suck his thumb. Lance offered soothing words of comfort but they did little to help right now. When they landed back at the castle Lance took Keith back to the little boy's bathroom to get him cleaned up. 

"Oh buddy, you're really wet. Why didn't you tell anyone you had to go potty?" Lance asked.

"W-wanted to...to be big...do...growed up...stuff" Keith said between sniffles.

"But buddy you know you aren't supposed to fight or hide being little." Lance said gently as he helped remove Keith's wet clothes while the tub filled up.

"I not little when we goed there!" Keith yelled as he stomped his feet and backed away from Lance. "I was big... not little til I wetted my pants. I telled Dada! I did! He not know I had a accident! I getted too little and goed pee-pee again!!"

Lance waited for Keith to calm down a bit from his temper tantrum before moving to help the little boy into the bathtub. He remembered seeing Shiro show Keith something during the meeting. That must have been when Keith had his first accident and Shiro had missed what was really wrong. Then Keith must have slipped further to the point where Lance noticed him have what was actually a second accident. No wonder the boy's pants were so wet.

"Shh shh shh. It's ok baby." Lance soothed. "It's over now. We'll get you all cleaned up."

"I want Dada!" Keith said still crying even though he was clinging to Lance while the blue-eyed boy bathed him.

"Dada will be back soon buddy," Lance said as he got Keith out of the tub. He got the boy dressed in a pull-up and his pajamas before taking him out to the lounge to wait for the others to get back. Keith fussed and cried the whole time, calling out for Shiro and shoving Lance away any time the other boy tried to comfort him. He didn't want Lancey right now. He wanted Dada. 

Lance tried to soothe the crying boy but it was no use. If Keith wanted Shiro than no one else would do. The little boy was pretty stubborn when he wanted to be. 

It was nearly half an hour later when the paladins returned. The others filled Lance in on what he missed after they left, while Shiro went right over to Keith who was still sitting on the couch crying.

"Hey, little space ranger." Shiro said as he scooped Keith up into his arms "Why are you so upset?"

"Dada!" Keith cried as he snuggled into Shiro's chest. "I sorry!"

"Why are you sorry buddy? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I...I was l-little...when...when it was...growed up time." Keith said. His cries quieting down to sniffles. "I...wetted m-my pants...two times."

"Buddy you don't have to be sorry about that.  We know you still have trouble getting to the potty when you have to go. Accidents happen. Dada should have noticed sooner." Shiro said to comfort Keith. The red paladin had a hard time controlling his little space still, so things like this were bound to happen. The team understood that and would never scold Keith for that reason. 

Now that Keith's cries had settled down, the little boy seemed more than happy to snuggle against Shiro's chest. It had been a rough day for Keith. The stress of being in between headspaces and having two accidents in his big boy pants had been a lot for the little one to deal with. He was glad that he could now have some much needed Dada snuggles. 

"Baby. Dada has a question for you." Shiro said getting Keith's attention. The little boy looked up at him curiously before Shiro spoke again. 

"Would you like to try to be potty trained?" Shiro asked thinking that it might help avoid accidents if Keith slipped into little space before he had been changed into a pull-up or diaper.

Keith's cheeks turned pink upon hearing the question, then he buried his face in the front of Shiro's shirt to hide it. It was an embarrassing question because when Keith was little, no matter how little he was age-wise, he would wet his diaper or pull up and had never used the potty when in little space before. Now that Keith was more comfortable around the others, he didn't mind getting his diaper or pull up changed anymore. He never even gave it a second thought anymore when he wet himself. He even liked the fact that a lot of the time when he was in little space it would just happen; it made him feel like a real baby or toddler. Did Dada want to potty train him because he and the other paladins didn't want to change diapers anymore? 

The only time Keith put up a fuss was times like today when he peed in his big boy pants. If it was his diaper or pull up, Keith was fine with that. If Dada potty trained him he wouldn't get to wear them anymore...and little Keith was not ready for that. Keith started to cry again, which surprised Shiro. He hadn't expected the question to make the little boy cry.

"Why are you crying buddy?" Shiro asked as he started to gently bounce Keith in his arms.

"No potty, no!" Keith cried."Baby...little...no potty!"

"You aren't ready to use the potty?" Shiro asked to clarify what little Keith was saying.

"Baby...pee-pee...diapers." Keith mumbled. His cries had quieted down and he was now pouting while a few tears still ran down his cheeks.

"Yes, babies do use their diapers," Shiro said before asking his next question to confirm one of his suspicions. "Baby, do you like being able to use your diapers and pull-ups?" 

Again the little boy's cheeks turned pink at the question. Keith nodded his head before putting his thumb in his mouth to soothe himself from his feelings of embarrassment. Shiro just smiled at him before speaking again.

"Ok baby. We won't try potty training unless you change your mind."

 

 


	11. ~~Pidge and Little Keith: I Love my Big Sister~~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST::Can I request something where Pidge takes care of Keith and spends the day with him? I really want a scene where she’s feeding him and bathing him and maybe shows him some kind of children's’ game on her laptop! And he calls her ‘big sister’ too!

Compatibility is a funny thing. 

 

Often times it is very obvious when people are compatible with one another. There are those types of people who just click and fit together so well. Those whose personal compatibility is easy to see. Those who are so in sync that it makes you wonder how they exist separately. 

However, occasionally there are people who don't seem compatible at all and yet they still have a similar connection. People who have almost nothing in common. People who are very different from one another. People who are the reason for the phrase 'opposites attract.' 

People like Keith and Pidge. 

Keith and Pidge were friends, just not best friends. They were glad to be in each other's lives, but they didn't feel the need to constantly be in the presence of each other. They respected each other's skills and strengths and offered each other help when needed, but for the most part, they kept to themselves. It wasn't awkward or forced. It was just a natural casual friendship.

Or at least it was until the day Keith had told the team he was a little. That was when things for Keith and Pidge changed in a way no one had ever expected...

The whole team had sort of slipped into family dynamic roles whenever Keith slipped into his headspace. Shiro took the role of primary caregiver, Allura and Coran taking more of an aunt and uncle type role, Lance and Hunk taking the role of big brothers...and Pidge taking the role of big sister.  This seemed like a normal enough situation at first glance. It wasn't until they actually started taking care of little Keith when everyone noticed one relationship change that was shocking in contrast compared to the relationship that was had when Keith wasn't in little space.

That relationship belonged to Pidge and Keith.

No one could have predicted it, but it happened none the less.

Pidge became actively involved in taking care of Keith when he was little. Not because anyone had asked her to, but because she genuinely wanted to be a big sister. She took her role very seriously and was determined to be the best big sister she could be. The other thing no one had expected was how Keith would react to suddenly having Pidge be as involved as she was. 

Keith loved his big sister. Pidge had practically become his go-to person to be with while he was little. Sure he loved being with Dada Shiro and wanted to be with him quite often. And yes playing with his big brothers or spending time with Allura and Coran was also fun from time to time. However, Keith's clear favorite was his big sister Pidge.

~~~~~~~~~~

Keith was having a little day and was currently having his afternoon nap on the couch in the lounge. His head was resting on a pillow that Pidge had placed over her lap and he was sleeping soundly with his pacifier in his mouth and red blankie tucked around him. 

Pidge had been playing with Keith in the lounge for most of the morning after he had slipped into his headspace. When it was clear to Pidge that the little boy was getting sleepy she decided that it was nap time. Keith put up a bit of a fuss and begged to stay with her. He was having fun with his big sister and didn't want it to stop. Keith's little side was afraid that if he took his nap then his big sister would disappear and he wouldn't get to play with her anymore. After seeing her baby brother nearly in tears, Pidge decided to compromise and she suggested that Keith have his nap in the lounge, hence their current position. While Keith slept Pidge read through some of the information they had gathered on their last mission. She busied herself with research and theories while Keith napped peacefully on her lap. Every now and then Keith would coo and make other cute sounds during his nap causing Pidge to smile every time he did. She kept a close eye on the sleeping boy. Occasionally she would run her fingers through Keith's soft black hair or make sure his blankie was still tucked snuggly around him. The two of them stayed like that for quite a while until Keith started to wake up. Keith yawned before opening his eyes causing his pacifier to fall out of his mouth, which luckily Pidge caught before it could hit the floor. Keith shifted and squirmed a little before opening his eyes.

"Sissy...?" Keith whined as he rubbed his eyes. It became apparent to Pidge that Keith was still little. When Keith took a nap while in little space there were times when he would wake up not in his headspace anymore, but there were also times like now when he was still little.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Did you have a nice nap?" She asked. Keith just nodded his head and yawned again, making no movement to get off Pidge's lap. 

"Sissy...!" Keith said again as he started to fuss. Pidge slipped his pacifier back into his mouth and help him sit up so that she could move him onto her lap. The height difference made it a bit difficult but Pidge didn't mind, right now he was her baby brother and she would comfort him as such. She then picked up his discarded rainbow baby keys that were nearby and handed them to him. The red paladin stopped fussing and started to shake the keys with both hands. The clinking clack sound they made as Keith shook them made the little boy giggle. A few minutes later Shiro entered the lounge. The older man smiled fondly at the sight in front of him before speaking.

"Oh good, he's awake. Hunk just finished getting lunch ready. I know how cranky he gets being woken up from a nap so I was hoping we wouldn't have to wake him up." Shiro said as he walked over and scooped the boy up in his arms. This had a slightly negative reaction on the red and green paladin. Pidge was jealous that she was the only one who wasn't physically able to pick up or carry Keith, and Keith didn't like that he was suddenly far away from Sissy. After Pidge got up off the couch to follow Shiro to the kitchen, Keith started to fuss and reach his hand out towards Pidge. The green paladin knew immediately what the little one wanted and so she gently took his hand and held it as they walked down the hall to the kitchen.

When they got there Pidge let go of Keith's hand so that Shiro could put Keith in his high chair. Keith fussed and whined until Pidge took the seat to the left of him. The others cooed at the cute brother/sister interaction, still amazed at the close nature of their new relationship. 

Pidge gently removed the pacifier from Keith's mouth when Hunk had set a bowl of food goo on the tray of Keith's high chair. Shiro tied a bib around Keith's neck before using the little plastic-tipped spoon to scoop up a bite-sized portion of food goo to feed Keith. Keith kept his mouth shut tight and whined when Shiro moved the spoon closer to his lips. When it looked like Dada hadn't gotten the hint, Keith used his hand to push the spoon away from his face.

"Yucky!" Keith whined.

"Looks like our picky little eater strikes again," Shiro said as he tried again to move the spoon towards Keith's mouth.

"No! Yucky!" Keith whined again. Shiro was about to open up his mouth to scold Keith, but Pidge intervened before the older man could.

"Let me try something." She said before grabbing the bowl off Keith's tray and setting it in front of her. She then pulled a small container of pinkish-orange powder out of her pocket and added a scoop of it to Keith's food goo. 

"What's that?" Lance asked.

"It's a vitamin powder I have been working on. I know Keith can be a pretty picky eater when he is little; so I thought if I could create a nutritional vitamin supplement that had everything he would need we could just add it to his bottles. It would help cut down on fussy tantrums at mealtimes and Keith would still be getting proper nutrition. It had kind of a sweet flavor so I want to see if mixing with the food goo might make it more desirable for Keith to eat." Pidge said as she stirred the powder into the food goo until it was dissolved.

"That's amazing Pidge." Shiro said.

"I'm up for anything that makes this food goo taste better." Lance said.

"Are you going to keep it as a powder or are you going to try and capsulize it?" Hunk asked.

"I could. I did make it with Keith in mind, but it is a nutritional supplement so it will have benefits for everyone on the ship." Pidge said before moving back over to Keith with his new and improved bowl of food goo. The little boy had lost interest in what the others were talking about and had instead busied himself by putting his fingers in his mouth, sucking on them until they were quite wet with baby drool. Pidge gently pulled Keith's wet fingers out of his mouth and wiped them off with a napkin. 

"Let's try this again." Pidge said as she scooped up a spoonful of food goo. "Mission control this is the food goo transport ship, do we have permission to land?" Pidge said while using her free hand to cover her mouth, muffling her words slightly so that it sounded like it was coming through radio transmission. She was still holding the spoon up waiting for Keith to react. Amused by her silly actions Keith giggled and nodded his head. 

"Alright prepare for landing in 3, 2, 1." Pidge said as she slipped the spoon into Keith's mouth. Everyone waited to see if Keith would spit it out like he usually did when he was little. They were all relieved and a little impressed when Keith not only swallowed the first bite but then opened his mouth again, waiting for Pidge to feed him a second bite.

"Who knew Pidge was actually the Keith whisperer." Lance said teasingly.

"I'm just glad he's eating." Hunk said.

Pidge kept up her silly game until Keith had eaten all the food goo in his bowl. It was probably the first time he had finished a bowl of food without a fuss or without it ending up all over himself and the floor. Little Keith seemed pretty pleased with himself. He let out a few soft giggles and picked up his empty bowl to show the other paladins. 

"Was that yummy kiddo?" Pidge asked as she tickled Keith's feet under the table causing him to giggle and squirm in his high chair.

"Sissy!" Keith squealed. Pidge stopped her teasing so Keith didn't get to worked up. There had been a few times when the paladins had teased little Keith too much and it had ended in tears. After Keith calmed down he turned to look at Pidge. "Sissy pway wiff me?" 

"Sure bug, let's go back to the lounge." Pidge said as she helped Keith out of his high chair. Luckily he didn't need to be picked up and lifted out of it. The table tray portion was able to come unattached for convenience. After helping Keith to his feet, Pidge took his hand and the two of them started to slowly walk back to the lounge. Keith was a bit unsteady on his feet when he was in little space but Pidge was patient with him. When they were nearly there Keith decided he had had enough walking so he let go of Pidge's hand and lowered himself onto the floor so that he could crawl the rest of the way. Keith knew Sissy couldn't carry him, even though he wished that she could. Crawling was fun though so Keith didn't mind too much.

After Pidge opened the door to the lounge Keith crawled straight over to his building blocks and started to make a tower. Pidge sat down on the floor next to Keith with her tablet in her hands. Keith didn't like that Sissy wasn't playing blocks with him. She was playing with her grown-up thingy instead. Keith wanted Sissy's attention so he knocked his tower down creating a loud sound which caused Pidge to look over. Once she was looking at him, Keith started to fuss.

"Sissy play! Sissy play!"

"That's what I am about to do bug. I'm setting up the fun toy I made for you." She said as she moved so that she could get Keith into her lap and show him the screen of her tablet. On the screen were a variety of rainbow-colored squares and a piece of soft music similar to Keith's lullaby baby mobile was playing in the background. 

"Poke one of the squares, like this," Pidge said as she tapped on one of the green squares. After she did, an animated image of a cat came on screen and a voice said _'The cat says Meow.'_ making Keith giggle. 

Pidge had spent the last few days setting up this program because she knew Keith loved animals and because she was better at tech toys than make-believe games of playing with baby toys with Keith. Keith started to suck on the fingers of his left hand while using his right fingers to tap a red square. This time it was a ' _The cow says Moo.'_   Keith giggled before making a mooing sound of his own. The little boy then took Pidges hand and moved it towards the screen in an attempt to tell her he wanted them to take turns. Pidge got the hint and tapped the next square. The two kept taking turns until he started to wiggle and squirm on Pidge's lap. 

"Sissy, I wetted my diaper." Keith said as he kept squirming and wiggling.

"Let's get you changed then." Pidge said as she started to move him from her lap. Keith started to fuss again because he didn't want to walk or crawl all the way to his room, but he also didn't want to be away from Sissy while someone else took him to get changed.

"No leave!" Keith whined. Pidge had always been smart so she figured out pretty quickly what Keith was whining about. Using her tablet she quickly typed out a message to the others asking someone to bring Keith's diaper supplies to the lounge. It wasn't much longer when Shiro made his way into the room with Keith's diaper bag. 

"Do you want me to do it?" Shiro asked, speaking to Pidge even though Keith was the one to answer. 

"No Dada! Sissy do!"

"I got this,  it's fine. Thanks Shiro." Pidge said before getting Keith laid out on the changing mat. She was surprisingly sufficient at diaper changing for someone who hadn't changed a diaper until Keith admitted to the team that he was a little. Now that he was changed he decided that he was bored of the toy Sissy made. While Pidge was packing up the diaper supplies Keith thought it would be fun to pull Sissy's hair, hard.

"Ow! Keith let go." Pidge scolded. Keith giggled and let go of Sissy's hair, only to yank her glasses right off her face. "Keith!"

The little boy giggled some more before putting Sissy's glasses into his mouth, earning a disgusted sound from the older girl.

"There are better ways to get my attention you know. This is why I call you bug." Pidge said before attacking the little boy's tummy with tickles. Keith squealed and giggled, dropping Sissy's glasses on the floor. Pidge wasted no time picking them up and cleaning them off before putting them back on her face. Then she started to finish packing up the diaper supplies. Keith pouted when the tickles stopped. Sissy was no fair. Tickles were fun. Feeling a little bratty, Keith decided to hit whatever Sissy had in her hand. Unfortunately, that happened to a container of baby powder. When he hit it the cap came loose and baby powder ended up being spilled all over him. Keith blinked a few times before bursting into tears.

"Guess we are having bath time early today." Pidge sighed. Lucky for her Hunk had picked that moment to come to the lounge with a bottle for Keith.

"Hey, Pidge it's about time for Keith's...Woah...um Pidge you do know the baby powder is supposed to go in the diaper, not actually all over the baby, right?" Hunk said as he took in the sight before him. Pidge gave him an unimpressed look before asking him to help her get Keith to the bathroom for his bath. Hunk scooped up the crying boy, gently bouncing him as the walked down the hallway. When they got to the bathroom Hunk offered to stay and help but much like with Shiro earlier, his offer was turned down. 

Pidge filled the tub with warm soapy water and then helped the little boy into the tub. The bubbled bath seemed to perk him up as now he was no longer crying. Pidge gently washed Keith's hair making sure no shampoo got into the boy's eyes. Then she washed the rest of him before putting Keith's bath toys into the water. She learned from experience that if you put the bath toys in before getting Keith clean, you were in for a world of trouble and difficulty. Now that Keith had his toys, he was happily splashing in the water. Pidge splashed around with him for a bit before helping him out of the tub and wrapping him in a big fluffy towel. She dried him off despite how squirmy he was being.

"Well, I guess if you don't hold still, you'll just have to stay naked." Pidge said teasingly had she stopped trying to dry Keith off.

"No wanna be naked!" Keith whined.

"Then hold still bug." Pidge said. Keith was starting to get sleep again so he complied and stayed still while Pidge re-diaper and dressed him. Once he was dressed Keith sat up and leaned towards Pidge before wrapping his arms around her to give her a big hug.

"I wuv you, Sissy."  

 

            

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. ~~Little Keith & The Blade of Marmora 2: Mama's Here Baby Boy~~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST:: I'd love to see more of this (Meaning Chapter 8) !! maybe Krolia joins team Voltron on the Castle ship so that Keith can pilot and still have his kit needs fulfilled?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a direct sequel to chapter 8  
> You will need to read that one first for proper context.

 

Keith had slept so soundly that night, snuggled up against Mama. Her fur was so soft and warm, and the way she purred had such a calming effect on him. It was hard to believe he had ever gotten a good night's sleep before he was reunited with her. He would probably still be asleep right now if not for the fact that his diaper was wet and he was starting to feel hungry again. Keith made a few fussy noises before shifting so that he could crawl on top of Mama's chest. He fussed a bit more before squirming enough that the movement he was creating had woken her up. 

Krolia opened her eyes slowly, confused by the manner in which she had been awoken. A soft smile formed on her face when she saw her baby boy. Part of her had been sure that she had imagined or dreamed that she had been reunited with Keith. She was so happy to confirm that this was real. She lifted one of her hands and used the back of her index finger to gently caress Keith's cheek, causing the little boy's whimpers to quiet down a bit. 

"You are such a fussy little thing." She said before tapping the little kit's nose. Keith blinked a few times before pouting and then hiding his face against Mama's chest so that she couldn't see him anymore. 

"You must be hungry again." Krolia said. She then sat up and positioned them so that she was cradling him. After lifting up her nightshirt slightly, she started to breastfeed her hungry little baby boy. Keith's fussing had stopped completely and now he was cooing and humming happily while Mama fed him. Her milk was so much yummier than the yucky green goo he had to eat when he was at the castle of lions. 

As she fed him, Krolia heard a slight hissing sound. When she glanced down she noticed that the Galra diaper Keith was wearing was starting to puff up, indicating that her little one was wetting himself. Given the already puffy nature of the diaper, it was clear that Keith had wet himself during the night as well. 

_'He really is still just a kit.'_ Krolia thought to herself as she continued to feed her son. She started to caress her son's cheek again as she thought about how hard growing up on earth must have been for Keith. She was familiar enough with earth's customs to know that if an earthling who was Keith's human age were to act in such a babyish manner, they would most likely be teased and picked on. Krolia was glad that her son had found the other paladins as they seemed to be very caring and understanding of each other. They were almost like a family.

When Keith was finished eating, Krolia rubbed his tummy a few times before picking him up slightly to burp him. After patting his back a few times Keith let out a small burp and hiccup before turning and nuzzling his face against Mama's soft fur. He made a few babyish cooing sounds before starting to fuss again because of his wet diaper. 

"I suppose it's time that we got you changed little one. We need to find those friends of yours soon." She said as she got out of bed and carried Keith over to where the changing supplies were. Last night, Krolia decided it would be smart to bring a few things from the nursery to her room in order to make it easier for her to care for Keith during the night. After laying out the changing mat Krolia set Keith down and began to take off the clothes he had been wearing. Once the little boy was left only in his diaper, she made quick work of removing it and used a baby wipe to clean him. She turned to grab a new diaper and when she turned back toward the changing mat she was surprised to see that Keith was no longer there. In those few seconds, she had looked away Keith had taken the opportunity to roll over and crawl off the changing mat. Krolia then spotted her naked son crawling towards the door. He had even managed to get close enough to activate the sensor which caused the door to open. Krolia quickly sprung to her feet and scooped up her son before he could make it all the way into the hallway.

"As cute as that naked little bottom of yours is, I don't think everyone on the base needs to see it." She teased before laying him back down on the changing mat. 

"Looks like someone is going to be Mama's little trouble maker." She said. As if to prove her point, Keith just giggled before trying to crawl away again. This time he was no match for Mama as she held him firmly enough to get him diapered and dressed. Once she was done she slipped a pacifier into his mouth before picking him up and leaving her room to go find Kolivan and the others.  As she walked down the hall the sound of arguing caught her attention. She recognized the voices of Kolivan and the Voltron paladins, but what really caught her attention was the fact that she heard Keith's name being tossed back and forth. When she walked into the room that the arguing was coming from, the conversation came to an abrupt halt. 

"What is going on here?" She asked as she shifted Keith into a more protective hold. Her maternal instincts were urging her to keep her kit safe due to the fact that he seemed to be the reason for such commotion.

"We are trying to decide what would be best for the kit, yet we seem to be at an impasse." Kolivan said.

"I don't understand." Krolia said.

"The paladins wish for the kit-"

"Keith." Shiro interjected effectively interrupting Kolivan. The Blade leader sighed before continuing.

"As I was saying, the paladins wish to take Keith back to the castle of lions with them." Kolivan explained. "It would be a mistake on their part to do so because they do not possess the knowledge of taking care of a Galra kit, nor do they have the means to do so. Also now that the boy has been reunited with you it will be nearly impossible to separate him from you. They seem to be under the impression that he is still currently capable of performing his duties as the red paladin."

"True Keith is the red paladin but that is not the reason we want him to come back to the castle," Shiro said starting his own explanation. "Keith is important to all of us. We've all become very close on this journey and have been taking care of Keith the entire time. He trusts us, which is not something that Keith does easily. If we were to leave him here he will feel as though we've abandoned him."

"He would be well taken care of here, and you would all be welcome to visit him." Kolivan argued.

"That won't be the same. You can't just take him away from his family and expect him to be alright." Lance piped up. 

"Having him stay with you now that his instincts have awakened would also be detrimental. There are certain things that only a Galra can do to care for a kit. He may be half-human but right now his Galra blood is more in control. You would be unable to fulfill his current needs."

The bickering continued only increasing in volume as each side made their counterarguments. The loud voices were starting to scare Keith, who began to fuss and cry as he clung tightly to Krolia, burring his face in the crook of her neck. The little boy didn't understand why everyone was yelling. It was loud and scary and he didn't like it. Hearing his name being said only made it scarier as if they were yelling because he was bad. Keith started to cry harder hoping Mama would make them stop. Irritated by the irony that Kolivan and the paladins were arguing about Keith's well-being even though their yelling was actually causing her kit to become distressed, Krolia snapped. 

"Enough!" She said in a tone that conveyed her protective maternal instincts. The others were struck silent by her tone and had become aware that they had inadvertently upset the little boy in her arms. "There is a very clear and obvious solution here. I will go with Keith back to the castle of lions and take care of him there with the help of the paladins."

"Krolia you are needed here on the base. You have a duty to the Blades and will have missions to complete." Kolivan said.

"And when I do have to depart for a mission it would be best for Keith to be with those he trusts. He had been with the paladins for a long time and would be comfortable in their care. If he were to stay here and I was to leave he would have no one and you know as well as I do that young kits need to be in a pack environment. Keith has already established that with the Voltron paladins." Krolia argued before turning towards the paladins. "With your permission, I ask to be able to move onto your ship in order to raise and take care of Keith until his kit instincts settle down enough for him to be able to resume his position as the red paladin." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Right this way Miss Krolia. We have the perfect room for you and our little red." Coran said as he and the other paladins lead her down the hallway. Coran then opened the door to a room in an area of the castle that was separate from where the other paladin's rooms were. 

"Ah, here we are. This room hasn't been used in quite some time, so we'll have to spruce it up a bit. It's one of the Altean nursery rooms for new mothers and their infants. As you can see the crib will need a few adjustments to accommodate Keith's actual size." Coran explained as he lead Krolia and the others into the room.

"Hunk and I can help you fix the crib." Pidge volunteered.

"Is there anything else the rest of us can do to help take care of Keith now?" Shiro asked Krolia. "Kolivan was fairly insistent that Keith would need specific things now."

"Kolivan is very stuck in his ways, try not to focus too much on what he said. It is true that Keith is showing some behaviors of a Galra kit, but he is still also human. Just continue to take care of him the way you would any other infant and I'll be here to fill any other needs that may arise." Krolia reassured. "Although there is one thing you can do to help ensure that Keith sleeps peacefully in this new room. If all of you could spend some time here so that your sents linger it will help Keith feel safe and connected to all of you. Galra kits are sensitive to smell and thrive in an environment that smells like their family and loved ones."

"Is that why Keith keeps rubbing his face against your neck?" Pidge asked drawing attention to the fact that the little boy was currently doing just that. Every now and then Keith would let out a soft chirp like noise and Krolia would purr to help keep him soothed and calm. 

"Partially. Although I think he also just likes the way my fur feels against his skin." Krolia said. Keith cooed a little more before he started chewing on the collar of Krolia's jacket. 

It wasn't the first time today he had chewed on something strange. First, he had tried chewing on his fingers, but he discovered that it hurt when he would bite down on them. Then on the way back to the castle, Keith had tried chewing on the over the shoulder seat strap when he was in Mama's space ship. He had given up fairly quickly when he discovered that the straps didn't stretch very far and he would have to bend down in an odd position to chew on them. He had spent the rest of the flight fussing and fighting to get the seat straps off. When they had gotten back to the castle and were explaining the situation to Allura and Coran, Hunk had been standing close enough to Krolia and Keith that the little boy was able to reach out and grab the end of his bandanna, before then chewing on the thin strip of orange fabric.

"Geez if Keith didn't already have all of his teeth, I would have thought for sure that he was teething with all the chewing he's been doing today." Lance said.

"It would seem that he has entered some sort of chewing phase." Krolia sighed as she gently stopped Keith from biting and drooling on her collar any further. Keith started to cry once he had been repositioned in her arms. He just wanted to chew. Why wouldn't Mama and the others let him? Krolia tried to soothe him with his pacifier, but Keith just spat it out and started to cry harder.

"I think Keith has a few teething rings in his other room. I'll go check." Shiro said. 

Keith continued to cry and squirm in Krolia's arms. With the new position she was holding him in there was nothing that he could get in his mouth to satisfy his need to chew. To the little boy, it felt like forever before Shiro finally returned. Keith perked up a bit when he saw the purple gel teething ring in Shiro's hand. He whined and squirmed while trying to reach for it. When Shiro handed it to him, Keith's crying and fussing stopped and he wasted no time before starting to chew on the squishy gel ring.   

Now that Keith had settled down again the others finished fixing up the room for him and Krolia. Once they were done they excused themselves so that Krolia could put him down for a much-needed nap. After laying him down in his new crib, Krolia couldn't help smiling softly. Keith looked so small and sweet all swaddled in his red blanket, now lazily chewing on his teething ring as he fought off falling asleep despite the fact that his eyes kept fluttering shut.  Keith then let out a big yawn before looking up at Krolia to make sure she was still there. When he saw that she was still standing next to the crib, he dropped his teething ring and started to reach up for her while making needy fussy sounds.

"No need to fuss little one, Mama will be here when you wake up." She said as she ran her fingers through Keith's soft black hair.  Her words provided enough comfort that Keith was finally able to let his eyes close and fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a few hours later when Keith woke up again. The first thing he noticed was that he was way too warm.  The little boy struggled to get out of the blanket he had been swaddled in, and after a lot of squirming, he finally managed to get it off. Keith then let out a huff and pouted because he was still too warm. He started to tug and pull at the pajamas he was wearing, they were too fuzzy and he needed them to come off. Eventually, Keith managed to get undressed all by himself.

Keith was now sitting up in his crib only wearing his diaper. He picked up his teething ring and chewed on it a few times before deciding that he didn't want to wear his diaper anymore either.  After dropping his teething ring, Keith tapped his diaper with both hands trying to figure out how to take it off. It took Keith several minutes before he figured out that he had to pull the tape tabs to undo it. Once he figured that out he pulled them and took his diaper off. The cool air of the room seemed to be enough to trigger Keith's need to pee. Almost as soon as his diaper was off Keith started to pee on the blankets and bedding in his crib. Keith pouted and stuck his thumb in his mouth as he watched and felt the bedding under his naked bottom become wet. He didn't like it the way the now soggy blankets felt underneath him so he scooted himself backward so he was no longer sitting on the wet spot he had made. It wasn't long after that when Krolia made her way back into the room to see if her son had woken up. She was quite surprised to see that not only was he awake, but he was also sitting up in his crib completely naked.

"Couldn't wait for Mama to change you?" She teased as she walked closer to the crib.

"Mama!" Keith said excitedly when he heard her voice and saw her. She immediately noticed the wet bedding and tsked.

"It seems someone had a bit of an accident. This wouldn't have happened if you had kept your diaper on." She lightly scolded. She then scooped him up out of the crib and laid him on the changing table where she re-diapered him and got him dressed in a new outfit. The little boy fussed the whole time causing Krolia to chuckle. She sat him down on the floor so that she could get his crib cleaned up. Keith crawled after her as she moved around the room, tugging on her pant legs to get her attention. Once she was finished she lifted him into her arms again and took him to the lounge where the other paladins were. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is it common for earthling infants to wish to be naked?" Krolia asked as she sat on one of the sofa's with Keith in her lap. Everyone in the room looked at her and Keith with a variety of facial expressions. 

"It is a phase that some children go through. Why do you ask?" Shiro asked.

"I seem to be having a bit of trouble keeping this little one clothed." She said as she bounced him up and down on her lap. Keith just babbled and cooed as he chewed on his teething ring.

"Awe little Keefy wants to be nakey." Lance teased as he moved over to tap the little boy on his nose. This made Keith pout and bat Lance's hand away, before turning to hide his face against Mama's shoulder. Krolia ran her fingers soothingly through his dark hair while she continued to converse with the others about the differences between Galra kits and earth infants. It was clear both traits were present now that the age shift had caused Keith to fully slip back into a late infancy/early toddler age range. 

Keith of course, quickly grew bored listening to the conversation and wanted out of Mama's lap. When the others noticed Keith's squirming, they laid out a blanket on the floor near the sofa and set out a basket with some toys for him to play with. Keith's eyes went right to the large sparkly plastic bouncy ball. He pulled it out of the basket and bounced it once in front of him, giggling at the sound it made when it hit the floor. Keith bounced it again only this time it rolled away from him. He quickly crawled after it and when he got close he pounced on the ball.  He wasn't quite close enough though because the ball ended up rolling away again.  The little boy repeated this same action a few more times earning awes from everyone in the room. Keith wasn't watching where he was pouncing and ended up bumping his head on the wall. Keith sat back and rubbed his head before starting to whimper and well up with tears. Krolia got off the sofa and went over to her kit. 

"What am I going to do with you? You are quite a handful." She said as she scooped him up and cradled him, before kissing the spot where he bumped his head. "Mama's here now baby boy."    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently, working on 4 other requests...HOWEVER...  
> Requests are still open!! Let me know in the comments!!


	13. ~~Hunk and Little Keith: Hunk's Little Helper~~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST:: Can we get more heith or just hunk and Keith doing stuff together.  
> REQUEST:: I love Klance, but could you do Heith, like Keith is trying to get food, but due to being little can’t, and Hunk finds him and helps him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heith is such an underrated ship!!  
> I think it's cute!!

 

It wasn't often that Hunk got one-on-one time with Keith when he was little, today just happened to be one of those rare occasions. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Keith had slipped into little space shortly after breakfast, once he had gotten back to his room. Normally he went to find one of the others right away when he felt himself slipping, but today he decided he really wanted to play with his toys right now instead. He wasn't feeling that little at the moment so he should have been fine to play by himself for a while. After getting changed into a pull-up, his purple t-shirt onesie with the little three little hippos on the front and a pair of soft dark blue shorts, Keith started to pull some toys out of his toy box. 

 

First, he started to play with his blocks but after making four different towers and knocking them down, Keith grew bored with that game. What Keith wanted to do next was color in his coloring book but sadly he remembered that he didn't have any more crayons. Dada had promised to get him more the next time they went to the space mall but they still hadn't been able to go back yet. So, since he wouldn't be able to color, Keith decided to use his stuffed animals to play make-believe. He pretended that his stuffed lion was going to get married to the stuffed kitty cat that Lancey had given to him. After the stuffed animals had their wedding, Keith decided that they were going to go on a big adventure together. They explored every inch of Keith's room before Keith realized something important...

 

He was hungry.

 

Keith still hadn't told anyone that he was little yet and hoped that he would find someone on his journey to the kitchen. Although, Keith was a little nervous about leaving his room and going to the kitchen all by himself. It was a pretty long walk and little Keith had never walked the whole way alone before. He always had someone's hand to hold or someone to carry him if he was really little. But Keith was really hungry so he knew he didn't have much of a choice.

 

Keith clutched his lion and kitty to his chest as he made his way into the hallway. If he had them then at least he wouldn't be completely alone if he didn't find anyone else. The little boy took small tentative steps as he walked down the hall and only got about two doors down from his room before he felt himself slip further into a younger headspace. He made a quiet whimpering sound and held his stuffed animals tighter. 

 

Why did the kitchen have to be so far away? 

 

Where was everyone? 

 

Keith was about halfway there before he decided that he couldn't walk anymore. It was just too far. The little boy got down on the floor so that he could crawl the rest of the way. The only problem with that was that he had his stuffed lion and kitty with him. He couldn't leave them here in the hall because they would be sad if he left them behind and Dada would scold him for leaving his toys on the floor. However, if he tried to crawl with them it would take longer and they might get dirty from being dragged across the floor. After huffing and whining a little, Keith decided the second option was better. Dada and the others would probably scold him for not telling them right away when he slipped into little space, he didn't need to be scolded for something else too.

 

It was a long and slow process but Keith and the stuffed animals finally made it to the kitchen. After crawling through the open door Keith was disappointed to see that nobody else was in the kitchen except him. Keith sat in the middle of the floor and looked around the kitchen once more before he started to cry. He was too little to get food on his own and he didn't know where anyone else was. Keith just sat there and cried and cried and cried until finally, the doors to the kitchen wooshed open. 

 

"Keith?" Hunk said in surprise. He hadn't been expecting anyone else to be in the kitchen and it was an even bigger surprise to see Keith, who was clearly in little space, sitting on the kitchen floor crying. 

 

"What are you doing in here all by yourself buddy?" Hunk asked as he squatted down in front of the upset little boy.

 

After everyone had learned that Keith was a little, they had set up certain rules for the dark-haired boy. One of them being that he wasn't allowed to be alone when he was little. Keith didn't answer Hunk right away, instead, he just dropped his stuffed animals and reached out for Hunk so that he could be picked up. Keith was a pretty touch starved person in general, and when he was in little space he constantly wanted to be held and cuddled. Hunk lifted Keith into his arms and was quite happy when he felt Keith snuggle against him.

 

In all honesty, Hunk was a bit jealous that he didn't get to spend as much time with little Keith as the other's did; Shiro and Lance in particular. Rationally Hunk understood that little Keith saw Shiro as his primary caregiver so it made sense for him to want to be with "Dada" as Keith referred to him. The fact that Keith wanted to spend so much time with Lance when he was in little space had been a shock to everyone at first. However, Lance was amazing at taking care of babies and children so Hunk could also understand why Keith would want to spend a lot of time with the blue paladin. Even Allura, Coran and Pidge seemed to get a bit more one-on-one time with little Keith than Hunk did. Hunk knew he couldn't force Keith to spend time with him. It had to be Keith's choice because the little boy's comfort level came first.  Since Keith seemed content in Hunk's arms and wasn't asking for any of the others, Hunk decided to make the most of this opportunity.

 

"Don't worry buddy. I won't tell anyone you were alone while feeling little. It can be our secret." Hunk said as he used his left hand to tickle Keith. This earned a giggle from the little boy. Keith was actually very happy that Hunk had been the one to find him. 

 

Hunk was like a great big cuddly teddy bear. Keith didn't know why he didn't get to spend more time with him. The others all seemed to try and one-up each other to get his attention when he was in little space. Keith loved Dada and Lancey and all the others too but sometimes they could be a bit overwhelming. Hunk was always quieter and hardly ever approached him when he was little. Keith wanted more time with Hunk but it usually seemed like Hunk had other things to do or just wasn't interested in playing with him. Keith liked Hunk. He was cuddly and nice and always made yummy food; which reminded Keith why he had come to the kitchen in the first place.

 

"Hungwy." Keith said as he tugged on the loose orange strands of fabric of Hunk's bandanna. Hunk chuckled before gently removing his bandanna from Keith's hands and before the little boy could fuss, Hunk bent down and pick up the stuffed animals off the floor and handed them to Keith. Keith hugged both of them to his chest tightly before looking up at Hunk with and expectant pout. 

 

"Well, you're in luck little guy because I was just about to make lunch for everyone. I was going to make fresh bread for sandwhichs with the ingredients we picked up on the last planet we visited." Hunk said. It was then that Hunk got an idea. "Do you want to be my little helper?"

 

Keith's eyes lit up with excitement. Keith loved helping the others with their "big" tasks when he was in little space, even if they only gave him a small seemingly unimportant task. Helping Hunk in the kitchen was something Keith always wanted to do but was to shy to ask. He was also afraid that Hunk would tell him that he was "too little" to help. Now Keith was finally going to get the chance. The little boy nodded his head in excitement before eagerly speaking up.

 

"Yeah! I help! I help!" Keith squealed. It was the first time Hunk had seen Keith so excited around him before. Hunk couldn't help the feeling of pride that blossomed in his heart when he saw the happy look on Keith's face. 

 

"Alright, no need to yell, little guy. You can be my special helper. Just let me get what we need." Hunk said as he placed Keith in his highchair.  He figured that it would be safer for the little boy to help from his highchair where he was safe and secure. Hunk set a few bowls on the counter near Keith as well as the set of measuring cups and spoons. Hunk didn't typically use them while cooking, especially for the recipes he made so often that he knew it by heart, however, it would be easier for Keith to help if he did. Hunk filled the measuring cup flour and handed it to Keith.  Keith held it as carefully as he could before he dumped it in the bowl in front of him. He missed slightly and some of the flour ended up on the counter instead of the bowl.

 

"Uh oh." Keith said as he looked up at Hunk apologetically. His bottom lip started to quiver and tears started to form in his eyes. This was his chance to help Hunk and now he had made a mess and Hunk probably wouldn't let him help anymore. 

 

"It's ok, little guy. Sometimes cooking gets a little messy." Hunk said as he used his thumb to wipe away Keith's tears before moving the bowl to the edge of the counter and used his hand to brush the flour Keith had spilled in the counter into the bowl. He then set the bowl back in front of Keith again. Hunk them resumed measuring the ingredients and letting Keith put them in the bowl until it was time to mix them together. He let Keith give them a quick stir before he finished up making sure everything was properly mixed. Then it was time to knead the bread dough. Hunk floured the counter and dumped the dough out of the bowl. After showing Keith what they needed to do and using a wet up to clean Keith's hands, Hunk and Keith kneaded the dough together. Well, Hunk kneaded the dough, Keith seemed to be squishing it more like playdough. Hunk properly kneaded the dough the rest of the way before putting it into the pan and stuck into the Altean kitchen's oven. 

 

Since the technology was more advanced it took no time at all to bake. Once it was out of the oven and cooled Hunk sliced it before setting it out with the other sandwich ingredients. Hunk set some of the bread in front of Keith and showed him how to layer the ingredients to create the sandwichs. Keith started out copying what Hunk was doing but soon lost interest in helping due to the fact that he was still very hungry. The little boy picked up one of the bread slices and started eating it. Keith hummed happily at finally being able to have something to eat and because it was yummy. Keith was a pretty picky eater when he was little, so most of the time Keith put up a big fuss at mealtime. It was only when Hunk made food that Keith didn't complain. Hunk happened to glance over to see how Keith was doing and chuckled when he saw that Keith had abandoned his "little helper" job and instead was eating the sandwich ingredients individually. The tray of his highchair was covered in half-eaten food items. 

 

"Yummy." Keith said holding up a partially eaten bread chunk when he noticed Hunk was looking at him.

 

"I'm glad you like it, buddy. Couldn't have done it without your help." Hunk said as he finished putting together the last of the sandwichs. He smiled softly when he saw Keith's cheeks pinken because of his praise. Little Keith was already a cutie but when he blushed he was even more adorable. Keith continued to eat his deconstructed sandwich and soon the other paladins had made their way to the kitchen to have lunch as well. 

 

"When did Keith slip?" Shiro asked when he noticed the little boy in his highchair.

 

"Oh, um shortly before I started making lunch. I wasn't sure where the rest of you were so I thought I'd look after him." Hunk said. Truth be told he didn't know when Keith had actually slipped into his headspace but Shiro and the others didn't need to know that. Keith had been having fun helping Hunk and he didn't want to ruin the time they spent together by getting the little boy scolded by Shiro for breaking one of his rules.

 

"I help!" Keith said clearly proud of himself.

 

"Yes he did, and he was the best little helper I could ask for." Hunk said making Keith blush again. The others all cooed at Keith's cute reaction.

 

"Thiwsty." Keith said whining slightly.

 

"I'll get his sippy cup." Lance said as he started to get up from the table.

 

"No, I'll get it. You guys eat." Hunk said. The yellow paladin was feeling a little selfish. This was the first time in longer than Hunk could even remember that he had gotten one-on-one time with Keith while the red paladin was in little space. Hunk Still wanted to take the lead in taking care of the little boy. Lance looked a bit surprised before sitting down and joining the others. Keith watched everyone talk and start to eat the sandwichs. 

 

"Yummy?" Keith asked. The others all praised the food and Keith for his helping efforts and Keith made a few happy noises that they liked them. At this time Hunk came back over with a sippy cup of milk and handed it to the little boy who started drinking it immediately. Hunk quickly worked on cleaning off the tray of Keith's highchair while the little boy drank his milk and swung his legs.  After that, the yellow paladin went over to the back kitchen counter to get a few things.

 

"Has Keith gone potty or had his pull-up checked since he slipped?" Shiro asked as Hunk walked away.

 

"No, not yet." Hunk said as he busied himself with a mystery task. While he did that, Shiro got up and lifted Keith out of the highchair to check and see if Keith was wet. The dark-haired boy didn't always tell the others when he was wet so they had all started doing diaper or pull-up checks. After seeing that Keith was still dry, Shiro set him back in his highchair. 

 

Once he was settled again Hunk walked back over to the little boy. Keith had picked up his sippy cup again and was too distracted to notice that Hunk had set a plate on the tray, of his highchair. Soon the color red caught Keith's attention and he looked down. The little boy squealed in delight at what he saw, causing the others to look over.

 

"Red! Cookie!" Keith yelled. He then held up a sugar cookie that was cut out and frosted to look like the red lion. The others all smiled at how cute Keith's excitement was. Hunk was practically beaming like sunshine, he was happy that something he had done had clearly made the little boy so happy. "Cookie, cookie, Red!"

 

"What do you say, Keith?" Shiro asked as a subtle way to remind Keith to use his manners. 

 

"Tank you, Hunkie." Keith said with a big smile before taking a bite of his cookie, effectively getting frosting all over his face. Hunk felt a flutter in his heart. Keith had nicknames for everyone while he was in little space. Shiro was Dada, Lance was Lancey, Pidge was Sissy, Allura was Auntie "Lura and Coran was Uncle Coran. However, up until this point Hunk had been the only one without a nickname. The yellow paladin knew this was a big step in the right direction for hie relationship with little Keith.

 

"You're welcome, Little guy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are still open. Let me Know in the comments!!


	14. ~~Little Keith: Temper Tamtrums and Time Outs~~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST:: I have a request if that's okay! do you think you could maybe do a fluffy one-shot of Shiro putting Keith in time out?

 Today was an "I can do it all by myself day." 

Today was a day full of the word "No!"

Today was a fussy day.

Today was a little day, but not just any ordinary little day. 

No...today...was a day when Keith woke up in little space.

It wasn't often that dark-haired boy woke up feeling little, but on the rare occasions that it did happen, it usually meant one thing...Keith was going to be a handful.

Today, was one of those days.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Waking up in little space first thing in the morning was always disorienting for Keith. It was different from when he woke up after being put down for a nap or tucked into bed on days when he was already in little space. On those days he was already mentally feeling little so waking up little wasn't a surprise. 

However, last night Keith hadn't been in little space before he had fallen asleep. Due to the fact that he had been big when he had gone to bed, Keith was not prepared to wake up little. There were certain things little Keith was used to having when he woke up, and he was very confused when those things were nowhere to be found. 

The first thing Keith noticed he didn't have was his pacifier. This was a must-have item if he was going down for a nap or being tucked into bed for the night. Otherwise, the poor boy would whine, fuss and through a fit, sometimes almost to the point where he was nearly inconsolable. So waking up without it was just a one-way ticket to temper tantrum town.

If not having his pacifier wasn't already upsetting enough, Keith also realized he didn't have his blankie. Whenever Keith was little, one of the other paladins would remake his bed with nice soft sheets that had babyish pictures printed on them and they would top off his newly made bed with his red blankie. They would also place specially made rails around the edges of the bed to create the illusion that it was a crib. His mobile would be hung just low enough above his "crib" that Keith would be able to touch the small stuffed animals that hung from it. Depending on which animal Keith touched a different lullaby would play. 

Keith liked his crib, his blankie, his lullabies, and his pacifier. He liked all of those things. He needed all of those things. But the thing that Keith was missing that finally brought Keith to tears was the fact that he wasn't in his jammies, and if he wasn't in his jammies then he also wasn't wearing his diaper or pull up. When Keith shifted in his bed to sit up he realized his pants and bed were wet. He had had an accident.

Keith started to cry harder and quite loudly. The little boy wasn't sure how long he sat in his wet bed while crying before his door finally opened. Keith looked over to see that it was Dada who had come in to take care of him. Everything was all wrong and he needed Dada to fix it. 

"Hey, Keithy-cat," Shiro said in a soft soothing tone to try and calm the little boy down. "Looks like it's a little day, huh? Don't worry Dada here now."

Shiro scooped Keith out of his bed and started to rock the little boy in his arms. Keith's cries quieted down to soft whimpers as he stuck his thumb in his mouth partially to soothe himself and partially in the hopes that Dada would get the hint that he wanted his pacifier. Keith made a happy coo sound when Dada walked over to the drawer where Keith's little supplies were stored. The older man grabbed a diaper and Keith's rocketship t-shirt onesie before turning to head towards the bathroom to get the little boy cleaned up from his accident. Keith was not happy that is pacifier was overlooked. He started to fuss and squirm in Dada's arms, as he tried to reach back towards the drawer he knew his pacifier was in. 

"You can have your pacifier after your bath." Shiro said as he brought the little boy into the bathroom. Keith huffed and whined as Dada sat him on the floor next to the tub. Once the bath was ready Shiro turned towards Keith to get him undressed. Shiro reached for the hem of Keith's nightshirt when he felt the little boy hit his hands.

"No! I do!" Keith whined as he hit Dada's hands a second time.

"Keith. We do not hit." Shiro scolded in a firm but calm tone. Keith was clearly having a fussy difficult day. 

"But...I do it...I do." Keith insisted as he tugged at his shirt trying to take it off himself. Shiro was patient with the little boy as he struggled to take off his clothes. With Keith's fussy attitude, Shiro decided to pick his battles. A light scolding for the soft hitting Keith had done and allowed the little boy to undress by himself, seemed like enough if it kept Keith from having a full-on meltdown. 

As soon as Keith was undressed, Shiro lifted the dark-haired boy into the tub and bathed him. Once he was clean and dry, Shiro grabbed Keith's diaper supplies. Keith, who had been laying down on the changing mat, sat up and pulled the diaper out of Shiro's hands.

"I do." Keith said as he waved the diaper in front of him.

"Keithy-cat, you're too little right now and don't know how to put your diaper on by yourself. Let Dada do it, alright." Shiro said as he carefully took the diaper out of Keith's hands and laid the pouting boy back down on the changing mat. Shiro quickly diapered him before Keith had the opportunity to squirm away. The same thing occurred when Shiro picked up the onesie.

"I do! I do!" Keith said as he tugged on the end of the onesie that was still in Shiro's hand. Shiro decided to humor Keith and let him attempt to dress. At first, the little boy seemed to be doing alright but then he seemed to run into trouble when he tried to put his head through one of the armholes.

"Mmm...stuck!" Keith mumbled through the fabric of the onesie. Shiro chuckled and helped Keith fix his wardrobe malfunction. When it came time to do the snaps at the crotch Keith again insisted he had to do it. Now to Keith's credit, he did get them snapped, however, they were snapped crooked.

"I did!" Keith said, clearly proud of himself.

"Almost buddy. They are a bit crooked though. Can Dada fix them?" Shiro asked before reaching towards the snaps.

"No! I did!" Keith shouted. 

"Alright. You're right you did it. We'll leave it like that for now." Shiro said as he picked Keith up and went to the drawer to get Keith's pacifier as he promised. The two of them then headed towards the kitchen to join the others for breakfast. When they entered the room Shiro got Keth situated in his highchair. 

"Today's a little day?" Hunk asked while he watched Shiro put Keith in the highchair. It wasn't typical for the dark-haired boy to slip first thing in the morning.

"Yes, and he woke up little so I'd say we are in for a challenging day," Shiro said as he ruffled Keith's hair, earning a whine from the dark-haired boy. "Can you guys look after him for a bit. I need to get change his bedsheets and get his bed cleaned  up." 

"No problem space dad." Lance said as he gave a small salute. "Let's get you some food munchkin."

Lance went to grab Keith's bowl from Hunk who had just finished serving it and brought it back over to the highchair. Lance tied a bib around Keith's neck before sitting on the right-hand side of the little boy. After removing Keith's pacifier from his mouth, Lance went to reach for the spoon he had set down on the highchair tray. However, Keith reached out faster and grabbed it before Lance could. 

"I do." Keith said as he held the spoon to his chest.

"I don't think so bud. Let one of us feed you." Lance said. This was obviously the wrong response because Keith got quite upset.

"NO!" Keith yelled before throwing his spoon so far across the room that it hit the kitchen door just as Shiro was coming back into the room before it hit the floor making a clanging sound.

"Keith. We do not throw things. That is your second warning, one more and you'll be put in time out." Shiro scolded in a firm tone that left no room for argument. Keith was usually well behaved when he was in little space so he hardly ever got sent to time out. In the rare instants that it happened, Keith hated it. Shiro picked the spoon up off the floor and brought it to the sink to wash it off before taking it and sitting on the left side of Keith. "Do you have something to say to Lance?"

"Sowwy." Keith mumbled while pouting. Shiro the used the spoon to scoop up the breakfast goo from the bowl on the highchair tray. Keith whined and squirmed in his chair before reaching the spoon in Shiro's hand. "No Dada! I do, I do, I do"

"Little boys who have temper tantrums and throw things are too little to feed themselves. Now can you be good and let Dada feed you?" Shiro asked as he held the spoon firmly in place. Keith whined again and banged on the tray of his highchair with both hands a few times before opening his mouth and letting Shiro feed him. 

Once breakfast was over, everyone moved to the lounge and Shiro set Keith down on his play mat and got the little boy's toy box out. Keith pulled several toys out of the box and then started to play with his rainbow xylophone, letting the small tinking sound of the keys fill the room while the others busied themselves. Allura, Coran, and Shiro were all discussing possible battle strategies. Lance and Hunk got the deck of playing cards out and were in the middle of a game of Crazy 8's. And Pidge was working on going through some of the data they collected to see if there were any lead on where her father and brother were.  Keith was not happy that he was being ignored so he banged louder on his xylophone causing an annoyingly loud racket. Still, no one looked over at him. 

Why weren't they paying attention to him?

He was little and he needed attention. He needed cuddles and tickles and playtime. He just needed them to pay attention to him...in any way, he could get them too. Keith then noticed that his crayons, markers, and coloring book were at the bottom of his toy box. The little boy knew the others would pay attention and praise him if he colored a pretty picture. If he did a really good job then Dada would hang it up on the wall. This gave Keith an idea. If Dada was going to hang his picture up on the wall anyway then maybe Keith should skip the paper altogether and color his picture right on the wall instead. While the others were all busy with whatever grown-up stuff they were occupied with, Keith grabbed his box of markers and crawled off the play mat and over to the closest wall. Keith uncapped all of his markers and started coloring each of the lions on the wall in the lounge. He had finished coloring Red, Black, Blue, Yellow and was just finishing Green when an angry shout caused him to stop and turn around.

"Keith Kogane, what do you think you are doing?! You know better than to draw on anything that isn't paper. Put that marker down this instant." Shiro said. 

Keith didn't understand why  Dada was mad. All he did was color a pretty picture. He didn't even get to finish it yet. Keith scowled and instead of putting the marker down he started to turn back towards the wall.

"Young man you have until the count of three to put that marker down. 1...2..." Shiro started to count. Keith didn't even give Dada time to say three before he had the green marker pressed against the wall and started to scribble again. 

"Alright. That's it, someone has just earned a time out." Shiro said as he walked over and picked the little boy up. Keith shrieked as soon as he was lifted off the ground.

"NOOO! NO, NO, NOOOO!" Keith yelled as he started to cry and sob and try to squirm out of Dada's arms as he carried him to the time out corner. He was still yelling and crying as Shiro set him on the floor and even stomped his feet a few times before flopping down on his bottom to sit on the floor.

"You will stay in this corner for ten minutes to think about what you've done. If you move out of this corner before the time is up we will start over." Shiro explained before setting the timer.

"Noooo! No time out!!" Keith screamed while still crying.

"Little boys who are naughty and don't follow Dada's rules get time outs, Keith. I'll be back in ten minutes."

Keith continued to scream and cry. This wasn't fair. Dada had been scolding him all day and he didn't like it. Keith was little and upset and Dada and the others were being mean. First Dada wouldn't let him undress or dress by himself. Keith might have been little but he wasn't a baby.  Then Keith remembered that he had hit Dada...that hadn't been very nice. By this point, Keith wasn't screaming anymore but was still crying pretty hard. He remembered at breakfast how Lancey wouldn't let him feed himself. Again Keith knew he wasn't a little baby and he could do it himself...but...he also remembered throwing his spoon. That wasn't nice either. It could have hit someone or he could have broken something. Keith continued to cry as he looked over to the wall he had colored on. Keith really did know better than to do something like that. The markers might be the washable kind but it was still going to take a long time to clean the amount of ink Keith managed to get on the wall before he was stopped. The little boy was suddenly very aware that he had been pretty naughty today. Dada and the others just cared about him and he had been fussy and bratty all day making it difficult for them. Keith continued to cry, although now it had quieted down to soft whimpers and hiccups. He wasn't crying because he was upset and mad anymore, he was crying because he felt bad about what he did. He didn't even realize the timer had gone off and his time out was over until Dada squatted down on the floor in front of him.

"Do you know why Dada put you in time out?" He ashed.

"...I...hitted... and throwed things and...colored on...the wall." Keith said between sniffles and soft cries. "I...I sowwy!"

"Thank you for apologizing. Now, how about we put you down for a short nap, Keithy-cat." Shiro said as he picked Keith up and gave him a hug. The little boy snuggled into his arm and laid his head on his shoulder. Shiro carried Keith back to his room and laid the little boy on his bed. After getting Keith tucked under the blankets Shiro went to set up the bed rails so that Keith could be in his crib for his nap. The older man was interpreted before he could snap them into place. 

"...S-Shiro." Keith said in a very sleepy voice. Shiro could tell that the dark-haired boy was in between headspaces at the moment. 

"Mm' sorry for being a brat today. I've been fighting my headspace since I woke up. Probably why I've been so stubborn about doing things myself." Keith said as his eyes fluttered open and closed as he tried to fight off his sudden sleepiness.

"It's alright Keith. I know it's difficult and disorienting when you wake up in little space. You know you shouldn't fight it so hard though."

"I know...it was just a lot this morning. I knew I was little, I could feel it. But, I was still big internally and aware of all of it." Keith said with a yawn. "I couldn't fully let go and enjoy it today."

"Why don't you try and get some sleep. Maybe after your nap, it will be easier for you to slip and if you wake up big then we can try little space again another time." Shiro said as he ran his fingers through Keith's dark hair. 

"Mm' ok." Keith yawned again. "...can you get me my...my pacifier before you go?"

Keith was a bit embarrassed to ask for it since he wasn't all the way in little space right now. Shiro went to the drawer to get one of Keith's extra pacifiers since the one from earlier had been left in the kitchen after breakfast. He then walked over and slipped the pacifier between Keith's lips. The dark-haired boy let out a soft content sigh before falling asleep. Shiro snapped the bed rails into place, turned on the mobile over Keith's bed and leaned over and pressed a kiss against Keith's forehead before leaving the room to let the little boy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are still open. Let me know in the comments!!


	15. ~~Kolivan and Little Keith: Give a Little, Get "a Little"~~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST:: I was thinking something where Keith is in the Blade and he’s managed to have Little time by himself while with Voltron but Kolivan finds Keith in his room. Keith is almost Little but is having a tough time slipping. Keith explains and Kolivan starts taking care of him and helps him slip for the first time in awhile.

Why was this so hard? 

He had never had trouble doing this before.

Why couldn't he do it now?

He was so close...right on the edge, nearly there...why couldn't he get all the way there?

He just needed a break. Some time to settle down and mellow out a bit.

Keith started to pace back and forth along the floor of his room. Ever since he had left Voltron to help The Blades, he hadn't been able to slip into little space. Keith just didn't understand what the problem was. On earth and even while he was staying with the paladins in the castle of lions, Keith had been able to be little with no issues. However, now that he was staying with The Blades he just couldn't do it. He desperately wanted and needed to but it just wouldn't happen. 

Keith had tried many times. He had tried all of his usual methods to help himself slip, but nothing was doing the trick.

He tried sucking his thumb and using his pacifier. He tried playing with his little toys. He tried drinking from his sippy cup and his bottle. He tried crawling around his room instead of walking. He had even put on his favorite onesie and one of his diapers. Keith had tried all of this in the hopes that it would help get himself there. But it didn't help. It got him close but not close enough to actually slip. Nothing he tried was helping him get there.

He needed to be little. He needed too. Everything was just so hard for him right now and his stress level just kept getting higher. There was just so much going on right now and too many emotions for him to process.

He felt a little guilty for leaving Voltron, after how close they had all gotten. He was still trying to adjust to the way The Blades chose to carry out their missions. The training was intense, the missions were intense, this whole war was intense. Everything was building so much in Keith's mind and he just needed to be able to escape and to cope with it for a little while. He needed to be little. So why couldn't he get into his headspace?

Keith continued to pace around his room, while nervously biting his thumb. It wasn't until he got called to go help assist on the mission that was about to happen, that Keith finally stopped pacing and left his room. Maybe the mission would be a good thing. It might help distract him from his growing worries about no being able to slip into little space.

~~~~~~~~

Kolivan had started to take notice of the strange behaviors of their newest and youngest Blade member. Keith had been acting odd for a while now, at least in Kolivan's opinion. The fiery and fearless young boy he had first met seemed to have somewhat disappeared. He was still performing his duties and carrying out the missions he had been asked to do, but something about the boy's demeanor was different. Keith always seemed to be on edge or concerned about something. Kolivan also noticed that the boy seemed smaller somehow. Not in the physical sense, but just his general presence. Everything from his facial expressions, body language and the way he spoke all seemed to give off the impression that the boy was smaller than he was. Kolivan knew he needed to figure out what was going on with the dark-haired boy soon before things got out of hand. If Keith kept up his strange behaviors it was only a matter of time before it affected their missions. 

When they got back to the base Kolivan stopped Keith before the dark-haired boy could leave the ship. Kolivan saw the younger boy flinch slightly when he called his name and also watched as Keith kept his eyes looking towards the floor as he turned back around. He really did look so small and Kolivan wasn't sure why but something in him wanted to comfort and coddle the young boy. Kolivan was not the most nurturing person so these feelings took him by surprise.

"D-did I do something wrong?" Keith asked still not making eye contact with the older man. The stutter in his voice caught Kolivan's attention.

"You've been acting differently as of late. You seem to have lost a bit of that spark you had when I first met you. Has something happened?"

"N-no." Keith said although it didn't sound convincing. "I'm sorry if I've been affecting the team negatively." 

"You haven't. Your performance had still been up to standard. I'm just concerned about your demeanor, you seem...smaller...these days." Kolivan said. He watched as the boy's eyes widened and he took a step back. It wasn't the reaction Kolivan was expecting.

"Smaller...?" Keith said so quiet Kolivan almost didn't hear it.  Kolivan watched as the young boy bit his lip and tilted his head down further so that his bangs were covering his eye. It looked almost like the boy might cry. Kolivan decided that a change in venue would be a wise course of action. Privacy might help the boy feel more at ease to discuss whatever was weighing on his mind. 

"Let's continue this conversation in your quarters." Kolivan said.  Keith gave no verbal response he just nodded his head and followed his new leader. When they got closer to Keith's room he did something that surprised the older Blade member yet again. Keith had reached out and grabbed hold of the back of his uniform and continued to hold on to it as they walked. It was a strange and almost kit like behavior.  Once they got to Keith's room and the door closed behind them Keith let go and Kolivan turned around.

"Something has been troubling you. If possible I would like to help. However, you are going to have to tell me what it is that is causing you such distress. Your distress seemed to magnify when I made the comment that you seemed smaller." Kolivan said as he watched Keith fidget again upon hearing the word again. "I've also noticed you demonstrate some behaviors that are younger than your actual age." 

They both sat in silence for several minutes. The only sound to be heard was the sound of Keith taking a few shaky breaths before he was ready to speak again.

"I...I need...to be little...b-but I can't." Keith said quietly.

"I don't understand." Kolivan said. 

"Um...on Earth there is this thing called A-Age Regression. It's where someone mentally regresses to a younger age for a little while. The person that is regressing is called 'a little' and when they regress they go into 'little space' which is where they slip into the mindset of the age they are regressing too." Keith explained although he was still too nervous to make eye contact with the older Blade member. "I'm...I'm a...a little...I need to regress but I haven't been able too and it has been really difficult."

"Why would you wish to be mentally younger than you are?" Kolivan asked trying to understand the concept.

"It helps with stress. It's one of the ways I cope and relax. Babies and little kids don't really have anything to worry about and they have others to take care of their needs. They can just play and have fun and be cared for. I never really had that when I was growing up. I've always had to be pretty independent, so being little every now and then helps me deal with the stress of having so much responsibility and doing so much on my own." Keith said. 

"I take it that you've been doing this for quite some time then." Kolivan said. It was a foreign concept to him but if it was something the young boy clearly needed, then he would make an effort to understand and help if he could.

"Yeah, sort of." Keith said. "I've always liked things that were meant for babies and little kids, like toys, pacifiers, bottles and...um...d-diapers. I never really outgrew those things like the other kids my age did. I don't need any of those things all the time. They are just comforting and make me feel happy and safe. I didn't know about little space or that I was a little until about two years before we found the Voltron lions."

"If this is an important stress relief for you, why did you not inform me of this sooner?" Kolivan asked.

"I wanted you to take me seriously. I didn't think you would if I told you because I thought you would see me differently. I'm still me and I still have all the same skills you've seen, I just need to take a break and shut down that part of myself sometimes. I don't want to be coddled and babied all of the time, only occasionally to help with stress. Also, it's a little embarrassing to admit that you want to wear diapers and be babied. I'm not ashamed about being a little, I just don't share that information because most people don't understand."

"I see." Kolivan said as he took in the information, still trying to fully understand the concept. "Did the Voltron paladins know?"

"Yes. They took care of me. I don't necessarily need someone to take care of me when I'm little, I have regressed on my own before. It's just nicer and sometimes easier when I have someone to take care of me."

"If I were to care for you what would that entail?" 

"You don't have to do that. I wasn't asking, I was just..." Keith said hastily. The last thing he wanted to do was burden the Blade leader. Kolivan had enough to do already, he didn't need to add taking care of him in little space to his already extensive to-do list.

"Nonsense. You just admitted to having trouble with regressing. If it will be easier for you then I will help. You cannot continue as you have been, the stress is obviously taking its toll on you. Now, what will you need from me if I am to care for you in your 'little space' I believe you called it."

"I usually regress to about two-years-old, sometimes younger. So um...I'll need to be diapered because um...I will have a-accidents. You'll have to dress me, feed me, bathe me, basically anything you would do for a baby. I like to play so if you could play with me that would be good and I like to be cuddled and held. Some basic rules should be set up to help keep me safe and keep me from acting spoiled. When I am in little space you should know that I am really that age at the moment so I won't be able to do things that an adult can. I don't always use words when I need something so you will have to be patient when taking care of me. You'll have to use simple and easy to understand words when you talk to me. And I guess just anything that will help make me feel little. "

"Understood. We will start later tonight after I finish up some of my work. I will come back to your room as soon as I finish." Kolivan said as he headed for the door. The older blade was again surprised when the dark-haired boy moved in front of him and wrap his arms around his waist to hug him.

"...Thank you..." Keith said as he pressed his face into Kolivan's chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kolivan didn't actually have any work that needed to be done before the evening was over. His true reason for stepping out of Keith's room was that he wanted to do a bit of research. Kolivan had very little experience taking care of kits and thought that doing a bit of research on proper care techniques would help him once he returned to Keith's room. He was also hoping to find some information on earthling toddlers so that he had a better idea of what behaviors to expect Keith to have. So far Galra kits and earthling toddlers seemed to be pretty similar more or less. Kolivan found much of the information he found to be fairly basic and straight forward, now it would be just a matter of putting it into practice. Now that Kolivan felt a bit more prepared he got up from his desk and headed back towards Keith's room. He made a quick stop in the kitchen first because he assumed that Keith probably hadn't left his room to get something to eat. His suspicions were confirmed when Keith was sitting on his bed in almost the same position Kolivan had left him. The only difference was that on the bed next to him there was a pastel-colored satchel bag with the words 'baby boy' stitched on the front of it.

"You didn't change clothes while I was gone." Kolivan said more in observation then questioning the younger boy as he set the food items he had brought with him on the self in Keith's room for the time being.

"I thought it might help me slip if you changed my clothes for me." Keith said as he fiddled with the strap on the bag next to him. Kolivan hummed in understanding but before he had a chance to move, Keith spoke up again. "...but you don't have to, I can do it if that would be easier."

"That would defeat the purpose of this, would it not? You wish to go into this little space of yours and it seems to me that being taken care of would be the most effective way to achieve that. I assume your clothes and diapers are in this bag." Kolivan said as he approached the bed where Keith was sitting. "Let's get you changed. Would you like to pick your clothes or shall I?"

"You pick." Keith mumbled around his thumb. The dark-haired boy hadn't even realized he had started sucking his thumb until just now. He knew he wasn't all the way there yet but he must have been closer to little space than he realized. He then felt Kolivan's hands start to unzip the back zipper of his Blade uniform. Once the zipper was down Kolivan helped Keith stand up and the started to take it the rest of the way off. He had to gently remove Keith's thumb from his mouth to be able to free that arm. Keith made a whiny sound before his whole face turned red with embarrassment for having his leader hear him fuss because he couldn't suck his thumb. He still wasn't little yet but he was getting closer. Keith stuck his thumb back in his mouth as Kolivan laid him back on the bed so that he could diaper him. When Kolivan started to take off Keith's underwear Keith started to feel shy so he grabbed the pillow from his bed and used it to cover his face. Kolivan quickly diapered the young boy and then began to dress him in a red, black and white fleece footie jammie onesie, that had a hood with kitty ears, a tail on the back and the bottom of the feet looked like cat paws. It was clearly supposed to resemble the Red lion. Once Keith's legs were in, Kolivan removed the pillow from Keith's face which earned another whine from the younger boy. He then helped him sit up so that he could finish dressing him. After Kolivan zipped the front of the onesie he flipped the hood up over Keith's hair. Keith lifted his hands up to touch the hood and when he found the ears he started to tug on them before looking up at Kolivan.

"Rawr. Rawrrrr. Grrrr." Keith said making lion noises before he started to giggle and put his thumb back in his mouth. Kolivan just watched in amusement and fascination. He had never seen Keith look so happy and carefree before. Gone was the stubborn, scowling and stoic young man he had come to know and in his place was now someone that seemed so innocent and childish. 

"You must be hungry." Kolivan said as he turned back to get the food items he brought. In his peripheral vision, he could see that Keith had stopped sucking his thumb and playing with the ears of his onesie. He was now just sitting on the bed with a frustrated frown on his face. "Is something wrong? You were a very happy little boy just a moment ago."

"I was there. I was little...but now I'm not anymore. I don't understand why!" Keith said loudly before tears started to run down his face. 

"I just want to be little!" Keith cried. Kolivan came back over to the bed and lifted the crying boy into his arms. The young boy wrapped his arms around the Blade leader's neck as he continued to cry. 

"Don't try to force it.  You are trying too hard. Little boys don't need to try so hard. You are still just a baby and you have to do is let me take care of you. Don't think about what it means to be little or grown-up, just focus on what you feel." Kolivan said in an attempt to reassure the boy in his arms. He then shifted Keith so that he was cradling him as one would do with an actual baby, and then Kolivan began slowly rocking him.

"Too much...sad." Keith said between sniffles and whimpers as a few tears ran down his cheeks.

"You're overwhelmed and upset. It must be hard for you to feel that way. I'm here now though and I will make it all better.  I'm here to take care of you now little kit. You are safe in my arms and there is nothing left to worry about. I will care for you as long as you need it. I'm not going anywhere." Kolivan said. 

Keith's cries had quieted down to sniffles and the occasional small hiccup. Kolivan took it as a good sign when he saw Keith put his thumb back into his mouth. He seemed like he was nearly there so Kolivan decided to keep saying soothing words of comfort. He also decided to try something new to see if it would help. After shifting Keith slightly in his arms so that the small boy was closer to his chest, Kolivan started to make a sound that was almost purr like. Female Galra could purr to soothe their kits. Male Galra could make a similar sound although it was deeper and more of a gruff rumble of a noise. In any case, it seemed to help because as soon as he started Keith leaned his head against him and made a soft babyish sound.

"You look so small in my arms." Kolivan said. "Such a tiny little thing you are and light as a feather. I could hold you for hours, would you like that, little kit? To be cuddled up against my chest and have me hold you and rock you back and forth."  

Keith cooed in agreement, thumb still in his mouth. He was no longer crying which Kolivan took as a very good sign. Whatever he was doing was clearly working. Now that the boy was calm, Kolivan made his way back to the shelf when he had set the food he brought for Keith. He wasn't sure what the boy would like to eat in his little state so he grabbed some of the fruit they picked up on the last planet they visited, one of the nutritional protein supplement packs as well as one of the special formula mixes that they had if they were to rescue any young kits during their missions.  

When Kolivan got closer to the shelf Keith began to reach towards the formula mix, most likely because it looked similar to milk. Kolivan picked up the formula and went back over to the bed where Keith's baby bag was so that he could get the little boy's bottle. After managing to fill the bottle with just one hand, so that he could still hold Keith, Kolivan brought the bottle to the towards the boy's lips. Keith removed his thumb from his mouth and quickly latched his lips around the bottle and began to drink. When he was finished Kolivan shifted Keith up over his should and patted his back a few times until he heard the little boy burp. He then sat Keith so that he was sitting on his lap facing him. Keith giggled before not so gently reaching up to grab hold of one of Koilivan's ears. Kolivan grimaced which only seemed to make the little boy giggle more.

"Eawrs!" Keith said as he tugged on Kolivan's ear with one hand and used his other hand to tug on the ear of the hood of his onesie.

"I suppose they are similar." Kolivan said as he removed Keith's hand from his ear causing the little boy to pout. He then focused his attention on Kolivan's braid and began tugging on that instead. "Must you do that?"

"Tiger man!" Keith said as he let go of the braid and pointed at Koliva. 

"I am not a tiger." Kolivan said. However, it would take more than that to convince the little boy.

"Mmm hmm. Me lion." Keith said as he tugged on his onesie ears before using both his hands to tap  Kolivan's chest. "You tiger man!"

"It would seem that you are still stubborn even when so young." Kolivan said. As if to prove a point Keith started tugging on his braid again. Kolivan started to look in Keith's bag to see if there was a toy that would amuse Keith enough to make him forget about his newfound interest in the Blade leader's ears and braid. In the bag, he found a black and  white plush cat with a blue ribbon around its neck

"Mow Mow!" Keith squealed when he saw the stuffed cat.  Kolivan handed the toy over to Keith who nuzzled his face against it and giggled. Kieth then held it up to Kolivan's face, so close that it was practically touching the older man. "Mow Mow."

"I see. It's a very nice toy." Kolivan said which made Keith smile. The little boy then snuggled the plush toy close to his chest before leaning against Kolivan again. The Blade leader was glad that Keith had finally been able to get what he needed by being able to slip into his little space. Kolivan decided that he was enjoying looking after Keith when he was in this state...and he wouldn't mind doing it again sometime in the future.      

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open~~  
> Let me know in the comments~~  
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
